Forever Young
by Falling Wings
Summary: [BTS] Madison, 21 ans, jeune française gagnante d'un concours obtient le privilège de passer deux semaines avec le groupe de K-POP BTS. Cependant, elle cache quelque chose de sombre. est-elle réellement venu pour s'amuser ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction sur le groupe BTS. J'essaierais de publier autant que je peux. Le premier chapitre est plutôt simple, pour placer l'histoire et les personnages, dont certains imaginaire. La suite sera certainement plus sombre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires, ou notifier certaines erreurs.

BTS :

Jungkook = Kookie = JKook  
V = Taehyung = TaeTae = Tae  
Jimin = Park Jimin = ChimChim = Jiminie  
J-Hope = Hopie = Hoseok  
Rap Monster = Namjoon = RapMon  
Suga = Min Yoongi = yoongi  
Jin = SeokJin = Princesse Jin

Autres personnages : (de mon imagination)  
Madison =Madie = Mad  
Laure = M.J

* * *

Forever Young – Quand le rock rencontre la K-POP

I – Nouveau Départ

Elle regardait par le hublot, heureuse d'être dans cet avion, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, elle s'apprêtait à réaliser son rêve.

\- Regarde Maddie ! Voilà Séoul ! Cria Laure.

Madison, jeune Française de 21 ans, chanteuse de rock, avait participé il y a quatre mois à un concours organisé par un groupe coréen, BTS. Elle les avait découvert par hasard il y a moins d'un an, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre en ligne une nouvelle MV de son groupe de rock « Falling Wings ». Elle était devenu une vraie fan avec le temps, même si dans son « monde », il était mal vu d'aimer la K-Pop. Elle avait gagné ce concours en interprétant Lie de Jimin, interprétation plus rock et plus sombre que l'originale. La récompense était au-delà de ses espérances, elle s'envolait direction Séoul afin d'enregistrer sa cover avec le groupe. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'apprêtait à partager leur vie durant deux semaines.

Laure aussi était très excitée de partager ce moment avec son amie. Tout le monde lui en avait voulu de partir, de laisser son groupe, pour sa propre ambition, Laure elle, ne lui en voulait pas, elle voulait être là , auprès de son amie pour vivre cette merveilleuse aventure qui pourrait les rendre plus heureuses, et peut-être les aider dans leur carrière. Laure avait la tête sur les épaules, au moindre problème elle s'en chargerait. Au fond elle espérait seulement que ce voyage allait être bénéfique pour le moral de leur leader.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport d'Incheon près de Séoul. Tout était très grand, immense pour ces deux jeunes filles plutôt petite. Un homme les attendait à la sortie avec une pancarte à leur nom.

\- Madison Moreau ? Demanda l'homme à la pancarte.

\- Oui c'est moi, et voici Laure. Répondit-elle en montrant son amie.

\- Enchanté, je suis Jack, le producteur des garçons. Suivez-moi.

Les Françaises suivaient Jack qui avait pris leurs valises. Ils montèrent dans un grand van noir.

\- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Jack.

\- Parfait ! Un peu fatigué mais super ! Répondit Laure

\- Les garçons sont en répétition, ils rentreront dans 2 heures, on va vous déposer à l'hôtel, puis on ira dans un restaurant au centre de Séoul pour fêter ça. Ils sont très excités de vous rencontrer.

Jack parlait anglais, il sera donc le traducteur de ce voyage, même si les garçons parlaient anglais, leurs accents pouvaient parfois être gênants. Plus le gros van s'enfonçait dans Séoul, plus le stress montait. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire ? Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Elle en serait dévastée. Elle attendait tellement de choses de cette rencontre.

Le van se gara devant un grand hôtel au cœur de la ville.

« J'y suis » pensa-t-elle.

Elles s'installèrent dans leur chambre, une très grande chambre moderne au huitième étage, vu sur le centre de Séoul. Dehors il commençait à faire nuit. Madie n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la fenêtre, la vu était si belle, la ville paraissait calme. Elles prirent une douche rapide et se changèrent pour le repas. Elle enfila un jean, un pull noir, une chemise à carreaux verte et noir et une paire de bottines. Elle prenait toujours soin de couvrir ses bras et ses jambes.

Quand on vint toquer à la porte. Jack les attendait. Elles suivirent le producteur au rez-de chaussée où le groupe les attendait.

\- Les filles, je vous présente les Bangtan Boys.

Elles entendirent des rires, puis sept personnes sortirent d'une salle, un premier plutôt jeune avec des écarteurs en guise de boucles d'oreilles qui portait sur son dos un autre garçon, au cheveux blond portant un bonnet, puis ils sortirent chacun leur tour. Madison avait les yeux écarquillés. Ils se tenaient devant elles, plus beau que jamais, grand sourire, cheveux colorés.

\- Les filles, voici …

\- Park Jimin ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle était devenue rouge écarlate. Elle avait crié si fort.

Jimin ria, ce n'était pas un garçon très grand, mais très fin, apparemment musclé, des cheveux roses que l'on pouvait distinguer sous sa capuche, il paraissait si discret et aussi stressé que notre jeune Française. Il cria quelque chose en coréen que Mad ne comprit pas. Ils étaient resté là une demi-seconde à se dévisager tous les deux, ils avaient l'air de se comprendre sans se parler.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de te les présenter. Répliqua Jack. Tu connais aussi J-Hope, RapMon, Suga, Jin, JungKook et Taehyung alors.

\- Oui, désolé. Repondit-elle impressionnée.

Jack se tourna vers les garçons, leur dis quelque chose en coréen, qui les fis sourire. Jin le premier s'avança et pris Madison dans ses bras en guise de bienvenue. Puis au tour de J-hope qui semblait ravi de partagé sa vie avec une « ARMY ». Plus discret Suga et le jeune Jungkook restait en retrait. Jin sautillait vers la voiture, il avait faim, il était temps d'aller manger. Direction le restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Young

Chapitre II – Séoul

Dans la voiture, les filles se mirent dans un coin à l'arrière. Madie près de la fenêtre était émerveillé, elle n'avait pas vu si belle ville, les buildings illuminés, vivante, beaucoup de monde. La montagne en fond paraissait si haute. Ses yeux brillaient, elle pensa, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été si heureuse.

Quand Laure brisa son silence, « Je ne suis pas venu pour rien, ils sont plutôt pas mal ces petits coréens !». Elles rient, Laure prit la main de son amie. En guise de soutien, elle savait que son amie se mettait trop de pression.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant typique.

Elles sortirent, mais ne pouvaient pas avancer, elles étaient trop occupées à regarder autour d'elles, les grattes ciels, les lumières, les gens. Tout leur semblait irréel. Si différent. La France était maintenant bien loin dans leur esprit. Elle ne voudrait pour rien retourner en arrière. Quand Laure sentit une main se poser sur son épaule « venez » lui lança Rap Monster, qui parlait un anglais impeccable.

Une vieille dame plutôt petite, souriante les accueillit, elle les installa à une table reculée au fond de la pièce. Les garçons commandèrent les meilleurs plats. Laure était aux anges, elle adorait manger, découvrir les spécialités culinaires d'autres pays. Cependant, son physique disait l'inverse elle était grande, élancé, un visage angélique de longs cheveux bruns en bataille et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce soir-là, elle s'était habillé simplement, jean, top, basket.

Namjoon brisa la glace : « alors tu es notre grande gagnante! Félicitations ! » Tout le monde applaudit. Puis vint le tour de J-Hope de se lancer :

\- AAAAH, Félicitations ! cria Hoseok

J-Hope était rappeur et danseur, il aimait partager son savoir avec ses amis. Il avait beaucoup d'humour, il était toujours en train de sourire, de faire des blagues, crier. Il savait remonter le moral de ses hyungs. Il était très protecteur et aidait souvent les plus jeunes à résoudre leurs problèmes.

\- Parlez-nous un peu de vous, c'est beau la France ? Demanda Taehyung 

\- La France, c'est différent... En fait on est originaire d'une petite ville près de Paris. Il y a beaucoup de champs, peu de gens, pas vraiment l'idéal pour s'épanouir. D'ailleurs, on est parti faire nos études à Paris. Mais on a arrêté, pour créer un groupe de rock « Falling Wings » il y a deux ans. 

Les conversations restaient timides, conventionnels. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que de faire connaissance.

Elle était en retrait, elle n'osait pas parler. Elle les observait. Jin avait la tête plongée dans son assiette, il mangeait à toute vitesse. Suga semblait fatigué sur sa chaise. Tae fixait souvent le jeune Kookie, qui lui évitait tout contact avec les filles. Quant à Laure, elle semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec Hoseok et RapMon. Ils avaient environ le même âge.

Dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait la vraie raison de sa venue, pourquoi elle avait participé au concours. Tortillant les manches de sa chemise entre ses mains frêles et pâles, elle regardait les plats, écœurée, la gorge nouée, elle ne pouvait rien avalé. Chaque odeur lui donnait la nausée. L'envie de manger lui paraissait mal placée. Regardant autour d'elle, à l'affut, elle paraissait paniquée. Cependant, dans la salle personne ne remarquait son drôle de comportement, Laure, en discussion avec les garçons semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Soudain, Jack coupa interrompit tout le monde.

« Les filles voici votre emploie du temps : alors, demain répétition de danse, Madison tu vas devoir apprendre la chorégraphie que tu feras avec Jimin dans la MV. Mercredi studio pour vous deux. Jeudi répétition, vendredi matin styliste. Samedi et Dimanche temps libre. Lundi répétition, mardi et Mercredi tournage du clip. Si on est dans les temps, jeudi tout est bouclé. »

Madie comprit qu'elle devrait donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Tout allait s'enchaîner très vite.

La soirée se terminait dans les rires et la bonne humeur, les premières affinités s'étaient créé, les filles semblaient avoir fait forte impression. Mais la fatigue et le décalage horaire se faisaient sentir, il fallait retourner à l'hôtel, le ventre plein, après une première soirée prometteuse. Les garçons étaient accueillants, gentils et rassurants.

Dans la voiture, elle se retrouva assise près de Jimin et de Hoseok. Un parfum enivrant se faisait sentir. Jimin vit la jeune fille le renifler, il sourit, gêné, les bras le plus près du corps, il n'osait pas croiser son regard, il était timide. Pourtant, il était très avenant avec les filles, aimable, parfois charmeur, il n'avait jamais été autant en retrait. Elle lui paraissait gentille, mais différente. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui apporterait bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Cependant, ils allaient travailler ensemble pendant deux semaines.

Il glissa sur le côté, la tête contre la vitre, la capuche toujours sur sa tête, ses cheveux roses parfaitement coiffés. Son pantalon noir déchiré laissait apparaître ses genoux et ses cuisses musclées. Les manches couvrant ses mains, ses petites mains. Il regardait dehors. Il n'avait pas envie de parler il était perdu dans ses pensées. Avaient-ils choisi la bonne gagnante ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Forever Young.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me signaler quelconque erreur.

Merci à tous !

* * *

Forever Young

Chapitre III : Reflection.

La nuit avait été paisible, tout le monde dormait profondément. J-Hope partageait sa chambre avec Jimin et Jin, Tae et Jungkook ensemble, de l'autre côté RapMon et Suga. Cependant, dans le noir de sa chambre Madie ne dormait pas. Impossible de se rendormir, elle était en sueur, fixant le plafond, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes. Depuis maintenant six mois, ça avait recommencé. Elle aurait aimé que tout s'arrête il y a deux ans, la dernière fois que l'une de ces horribles visions avait fait surface. Malheureusement, ses cauchemars, n'avaient pas cessé ce soir-là. La culpabilité, les remords. Revivant chaque nuit les douloureuses épreuves de son passé.

Il fallait dormir, être en forme pour les répétitions de danse du lendemain. Elle sortit un casque de son sac qu'elle brancha à son portable, et lança une playlist qu'elle avait confectionnée spécialement pour ses nuits de terreur. Espérant retrouver la tranquillité et le charme d'une nuit de printemps à Séoul.

Quand une légère musique brisa le sommeil, le réveil. Il était neuf heures, il fallait se lever, se préparer pour la journée. Laure se leva en première, passa à la douche. Tandis que son amie peinait à se lever. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et maquillé. Sauta sur Madison, encore endormi.

\- Allé ! Hop hop on se réveille marmotte ! Dit-elle

Elle vit son amie se redresser, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore fermés.

\- Mal dormi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais se leva rapidement pour éviter le sujet. Elle effectua son rituel matinal, douche, maquillage, coiffure. Elle avait opté pour un leggings de sport, un débardeur gris porté sous un sweat large qui couvrait son cou et ses mains, et une paire de converse.

On frappa à la porte, le petit déjeuner était servi sur un plateau roulant, il y avait de tout, des fruits, du sucré, du salé. Habituées aux coutumes françaises elles ne mangèrent que du sucré, brioche et pâte à tartiner, jus d'orange, et un fruit. Jack, entra dans la chambre qui avait la porte entre-ouverte.

\- Prête pour le marathon ? Dit-il en plaisantant.

\- Toujours ! Répliqua la plus vieille en se levant de son lit.

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ils étaient tous en tenue de sport, attendant le départ. Namjoon souriant, salua ses nouvelles amies. V en forme était monté sur le dos du maknae qui peinait à porter son ami. Toute la troupe partit en direction de la salle de danse. Reculée de la ville, elle appartenait à BigHit, l'entreprise qui avait recruté les garçons.

Sur place, dans une large salle, entourée de miroirs, la chorégraphe et toute l'équipe les attendaient.

\- Bonjour les filles, je suis AeSook la chorégraphe. Dit-elle en tendant la main à Madison. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Répliqua notre jeune française.

\- On va pas traîner, la chorégraphie est déjà choisie, Jimin connaît sa partie, il t'aidera. Tu as déjà fait de la danse ?

Quand elle était petite, Madi avait été inscrite de force à des cours de danse par sa mère, la petite fille, détestait ça, elle aimait plutôt les sports masculins. Son caractère différent des autres petites filles l'avait souvent obligé à être dans un coin seul. Pratiquant de la danse moderne et contemporaine jusqu'à ses quinze ans, âge où elle décida d'arrêter pour se consacrer à sa passion, la musique. Elle aimait être seule, composer et écrire.

Les garçons se posèrent dans un fauteuil, Jungkook, caméra à la main voulait filmer toute la scène.

\- Jimin, tu commences ? Tu lui montres ? Lui dit Aesook.

\- Allé ChimChim ! Cria Jin.

La musique commença, plus personne ne parlait dans la salle. Les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme tout le monde semblaient impressionnés et admiratifs. Il portait un jean noir troué aux genoux, un T-shirt blanc à rayures, à manche longues, larges, ainsi qu'une paire de basket. Il démarra par des mouvements lents, le regard intense, sûr de lui, il effectua à la perfection la chorégraphie. Ses muscles gonflaient, le visage durci par l'effort. Les mouvements lents laissaient place à certains saccadés, vifs et intenses. Il monopolisait l'espace de toute son âme, personne ne voulait l'interrompre. Imprégné de son personnage, il vivait l'instant, laissant parfois apparaître une mou de douleurs. Il n'était alors plus le jeune garçon timide, protecteur au sourire d'ange. Mais bel et bien un homme vigoureux, sûr de lui, mais paralysé par la douleur. On sentait l'intensité de sa représentation, elle pesait dans la salle.

La musique s'arrêta. La bande était bouche bée, ému par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils ne pouvaient qu'applaudir leur protégé. Jimin était essoufflé, le regard perdu, il ne semblait pas remarquer le groupe qui le félicitait. Madison se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Son tour venait. Elle allait devoir danser, se dévoiler.

\- Magnifique Jiminie ! On enchaîne, Madi, à ton tour ! Reprit AeSook. Je vais te montrer une première fois. Tu vas voir on a construit ça en deux parties, d'abord un solo qui sera fait en décalé de Jimin, vous serez les yeux bandés. Puis un duo, plutôt contemporain avec quelques portés. Le but étant d'être un maximum dans le rôle. Ensuite, c'est seulement quand tu retires le bandeau, que tu vois Jimin, que tout explose. Ok ? En place ! Tu devrais enlever ton sweat tu seras plus à l'aise pour les portés.

Enlever son sweat ? Une idée impensable pour elle. Il était hors de question de découvrir ses bras. Elle n'en serait pas à l'aise. Elle regardait sa meilleure amie assise sur le fauteuil, les jambes posées sur Hoseok, elle était perdue, cherchant du réconfort et de l'aide. Celle-ci hocha la tête, incitant son binôme à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Madison baissa les yeux, elle n'avait plus le choix, sa véritable nature allait être révélée. Elle attrapa le bas de son pull, le glissa par le haut de sa tête. Laissant alors ses bras aux yeux de tous. Ils étaient recouverts de tatouages et de cicatrices, on ne pouvait distinguer que très peu de chairs non marquées. Tous en noir et blanc, ils étaient très détaillés et tous différents. Peu de cohérence entre eux mais tous à la fois sublimes et dérangeants. Représentants des symboles à peine visibles de loin. Parmi ces dessins, on remarquait des cicatrices, le long de ses poignets.

Ne voulant pas paraître vulnérable, elle prit un air enjoué, souriant. Et se plaça au centre de la salle. L'entraînement commença. Elle arrivait à assimiler les pas rapidement, ça semblait si facile, pleine d'énergie, elle était en train de prouver qu'elle n'était pas venu pour rien. Le niveau allait s'intensifier, mais peu importe, les pas venaient tout seul, sans besoin de forcer, cette danse était comme faite pour elle, pleine de fougue, mélangeant tristesse et soulagement. Elle en avait oublié ses bras dénudés, et profitait de ce moment. Elle connaissait le type de chorégraphie que les garçons avaient l'habitude de pratiquer, elle les adorait toutes et les connaissait par cœur.

Après quatre heures d'efforts, la séance se terminait.

\- C'est bien plus facile que je ne l'imaginais, tu es vraiment doué ! Tout est parfait, on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, on a déjà bien avancé. Il faudrait seulement que tu révises un peu, pour la connaître parfaitement quand tu reviendras. Repris AeSook

Pendant ce temps, sur le canapé, on distinguait les affinités entre les membres du groupe ainsi que le caractère de chacun. En effet, Tae et Jungkook n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler, très tactile l'un envers l'autre, il semblait fusionnel. Suga en retrait, visage fermé ne semblait pas réellement apprécier la venue de ses deux filles, il avait un étrange pré-sentiment, quelque chose le gênait, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il finirait par le savoir. Tandis que le reste du groupe riait aux blagues de J-Hope, Rap Mon se leva.

\- C'était vraiment super, bien joué. Félicitations ! Dit-il en serrant la jeune fille essoufflé dans ses bras. Oh et j'aime beaucoup... les tatouages, ils sont magnifiques.

\- Merci. J'ai donné ce que je pouvais, c'est pas parfait, mais je vais m'améliorer. Ils ne sont pas magnifiques... Répondit-elle en regardant ses bras.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils représentent ? demanda le leader.

\- Mon passé… Dit-elle après avoir marqué une courte pause, accompagnée petit sourire.

Kim Namjoon, leader du groupe, rappeur talentueux se sentait bouleversé par la vue des bras de cette ARMY. Envahi par des bribes de souvenirs. Lui aussi, comme les autres avaient vécu des choses difficiles avant d'être recruté par BigHit. Enfant talentueux, intelligents, le jeune Namjoon avait toujours été la cible de ses camarades. Et comme tous les autres, il ne disait rien, il était l'une de ces victimes de l'école, que personne ne remarque. Heureusement, le rap lui avait permis de s'exprimer et de se sortir de cet enfer. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de place pour le passé et la tristesse dans sa vie chargée. Il aimait son rôle de leader et considérait ses coéquipiers comme ses frères et ARMY comme sa famille.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Young

Chapitre IV – First Love ?

La nuit tomba sur Séoul. Toujours dans la grande salle, un livreur apporta une dizaine de pizza pour le dîner. Tout le monde se réunit en cercle autour des cartons qui sentait bon le fromage. Taehyung eut l'idée de lancer un « jeu » afin de mieux se connaître. Chacun poserait une question à la personne de son choix. Le tour commença par des questions plutôt simples. Quand vint le tour de Jin qui demanda à Suga ce qu'il pensait des filles. Une question pourtant basique, mais qui signifiait plus pour lui, il ne voyait pas cette venue d'un bon œil, il n'avait pas confiance en elle, quelque chose le gênait, dans leur comportement. Pour lui elles étaient bien trop mystérieuses parfois dérangeantes, impossible de les cerner. Il ne répondit pas à la question, il s'était contenté de fixer Madison, essayant de capter son regard. Quand la jeune fille leva la tête et vit le visage accusateur de Yoongi, elle le regarda en retour. Jin vit le combat qui se passait entre les deux, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami et appliqua une légère pression. Ce qui lui fit pousser un cri, exagéré. Déclenchant un fou rire général et une bataille entre les deux.

La soirée se terminait, on vint chercher le groupe pour les mener à l'hôtel. Sur la route, Namjoon et Jin s'assirent à côté de Madi, tous les trois avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle, mais pourtant ils avaient l'air sur la même longueur d'onde. Le leader était très protecteur, alors que Jin la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures mais une connexion avait eu lieu entre eux. RapMon fit un coup de coude à son amie, ainsi qu'un sourire et un clin d'œil complice. Ils étaient heureux de cette première journée. Madison, épuisée, glissa sur le côté, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jin, ses paupières étaient lourdes, son corps douloureux. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Bercé par la voiture, elle ne bougeait plus, oubliant le brouhaha. Elle dormait tout simplement bien. Quand une main douce caressa son visage, et une voix calme lui glissant à l'oreille « on est arrivé ». Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et vit Jin avec un sourire apaisant.

Elle se leva, difficilement, fatiguée, elle peina à se rendre dans sa chambre, n'ayant qu'une hâte, de se glisser dans son lit et dormir. Elle arriva à sa chambre, épuisé elle retira ses vêtements, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un pyjama, elle se coucha, s'endormant aussitôt, remarquant à peine l'absence de Laure. La nuit était froide, silencieuse. Pas un bruit dans le gigantesque hôtel.

Soudain, dans la pénombre de la chambre 536, un gémissement se fit entendre, puis un autre, une respiration de plus en plus rapide, une agitation. Un rythme saccadé.

* JIMIN ! *

*BANG* une détonation

Puis le noir complet.

La jeune française se redressa, le visage marqué par la souffrance, le corps en sueur. Jimin ? Jimin ? cria-t-elle en regardant tout autour, paniqué. Seulement tout était normal, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, son amie revenue dans son lit, dans un profond sommeil. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Elle s'assit au bout de son lit, elle avait froid, elle enfila alors un débardeur et un legging ainsi qu'une veste à capuche qui traînait. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de se calmer, se rassurer, difficilement.

Elle se leva, attrapa son portable, sa clé, et chercha dans son sac un mystérieux calepin noir et un stylo. Elle sortit de la pièce. Son corps glissa le long de la porte et atterrit au sol. Cognant sa tête contre le mur, elle soupira. Elle ouvrit le carnet et griffonna quelques choses. Il avait déjà servi une dizaine de fois, marqué par une écriture fine et féminine. Elle le referma, le contempla un moment, puis sorti son portable de sa poche, et composa un numéro. Il était 1h du matin ici, donc 18h en France. De l'autre côté, un jeune homme répondit :

\- Madi ?

\- Salut Max' ça va ? Je te dérange pas ?

\- Super. Je me suis inquiété, tu ne m'as pas appelé en arrivant. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Maxime inquiet.

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi, tu as été voir les garçons ?

\- Ouais j'y suis allé ce matin, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, œillets bleus pour Adrien, Rose rouge pour Valentin, et marguerite blanche pour James.

\- OK. Cool. Merci

\- J'ai croisé ta mère sur la tombe de James. Tu lui manques, elle ne savait pas que tu étais partis, tu devrais l'appeler ….

\- Ouais je sais… Max je vais devoir te laisser. Dit-elle en voyant Jin, Jimin et Jungkook au bout du couloir.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Au loin elle vit Jin lui faire un signe de la main, accompagné d'un superbe sourire. Ils se rapprochèrent, arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Tu dors pas ? lui demanda le plus vieux.

\- Insomnie. Lui répondit –elle avec un sourire en retour.

\- on allait discuter un peu dans la chambre, tu veux venir ?

\- Carrément ouais !

Elle se leva, rangea le calepin et son portable dans ses poches, elle les suivit, jusqu'à une énorme chambre, 3 grands lits simples, une télé large, et un balcon donnant sur le cœur de la ville. Ce qu'elle vit en premier. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, glissa la porte et sortit, Jin la suivit, tandis que Jimin alla prendre une douche et que le maknae s'assit sur son lit avec son ordinateur.

Les yeux émerveillés, par les lumières, le silence, elle n'avait pas entendu Jin arriver.

\- Alors, cette première journée ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- épuisante, mais géniale !

\- On était impressionné, tu danses bien. Et tu as des tatouages … intéressants. Dit-il en plaisantant

Elle ria, gênée, elle touchait ses bras, vérifiant que rien ne dépassait.

\- tu sais pour Suga, le prend pas mal, s'il est un peu froid, distant …. Je crois que ton arrivé, l'a un peu chamboulé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Min Yoongi, tu sais, il est toujours méfiant, t'en fais pas.

Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant, il avait l'air ailleurs, pensif.

\- Jin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu sais je pense que tes bras lui ont rappelés quelques souvenirs.

\- Mes bras ? Mes tatouages le gêne ?

Il baissa la tête, il se retenait de trop parler.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça.

\- Jin, explique moi. Demanda-t-elle

\- il avait une petite amie au lycée, ils étaient ensemble depuis 1 an...

Il regardait autour de lui, hésitant à lui dire la suite.

\- ...quand elle s'est suicidée.

Elle baissa la tête, elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Yoongi.

\- C'est à cause de mes cicatrices ? S'il réagit comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'y faire. Il n'est pas méchant, il va forcément venir te parler.

\- Jin, tu sais pourquoi cette fille s'est suicidée ?

Il était surpris par sa question, il eut un moment de recul, une pause.

\- j'en sais rien.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- Des rumeurs, je crois.

Elle baissa la tête, elle commençait à comprendre. Le puzzle prenait forme dans sa tête.

Sur le balcon, Madi prit la main de son ami. Elle lui adressa un regard mignon, cherchant à s'excuser pour ses questions inappropriées. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était comme sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer longtemps. Il riait tellement la situation était embarrassante. De l'autre côté, Jimin sortit de la salle de bain dans un peignoir blanc floqué au nom de l'hôtel. Ses cheveux roses, encore mouillés dégoulinaient sur son visage, nettoyé de tout maquillage. La jeune fille se retourna, le vit, elle soupira, pas un soupire de tristesse, non, mais un soupir que l'on a quand on rencontre la personne que l'on aime.

\- il te plaît ? demanda SeokJin

Elle hocha la tête. Puis se reprit, détournant le regard.

\- tu devrais aller lui parler. Suggéra-t-il

\- Impossible …. Répondit-elle

\- Pourquoi ? Je connais Jiminie, il paraît timide comme ça, mais si tu lui parles tu verras il est vraiment adorable.

\- J'en doute pas. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je devrais vous laisser, je vais aller dormir, demain grosse journée. Dit-elle en essayant de couper court la conversation.

Il lui retint le bras.

\- Parle-lui ! Chuchotait-il

Elle ria, hocha la tête encore une fois. Elle voulait retourner dans la chambre au plus vite, elle souhaita bonne nuit au garçon en évitant le regard de Jimin, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V – Girl meets evil

Seule dans le couloir, tête baissée, elle marcha en direction de sa chambre en traînant des pieds, elle ne voulait pas se recoucher, encore dormir, revivre chaque moment l'horreur dans ses rêves. Elle aurait préféré rester avec les garçons, discuter avec eux, rire avec Jin. Seulement après les confessions sur Suga, elle était embarrassé, triste, lui rappelant ses erreurs du passé, ses faiblesses, ils avaient vécu la même chose et étaient tous les deux impuissants. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Jin, tout aurait été plus compliqué, la vérité n'aurait rien arrangé. Elle appréciait le groupe et ne voulait pas s'initier dans leurs vies. De plus, elle devait lutter contre ses sentiments pour Jimin qui grandissait de jours en jours, devenant difficilement contrôlable. La simple vue de son sourire charmeur la faisait fondre, elle pouvait sentir son corps se contracter, nerveuses, elle se rongeait les ongles, il était devenu pour elle impossible de le regarder dans les yeux. Sa timidité n'avait jamais été un problème avec les garçons, mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon, mais du « garçon ». Celui qu'elle avait espéré trouver après ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Soudain, elle se stoppa net, son cœur, battant de plus en plus fort, résonnant dans sa poitrine. Toujours la tête baissé, sa respiration était rapide, le souffle froid. Elle n'était plus seule, elle pouvait sentir une présence avec elle. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante. Rien de bienveillant, elle se sentait menacée. Son corps, paralysé par la peur ne répondait plus, elle pensa à courir vite jusqu'à la porte. Mais elle en était incapable. Poussée par un bref instant de courage, elle releva la tête, faisant face à l'individu. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Elle vit un homme, grand et fin, habillé tout en noir, il lui était impossible de voir son visage, il portait une capuche, venant d'une veste large. Il ne bougeait pas, immobile, se tenant au bout du couloir, la tête en direction de la jeune française pétrifiée. Les mains dans ses poches, il avait l'air impatient, à l'affût. Il sortit une main, puis la deuxième. Serrant les poings, la tête toujours en direction de Madison, il avança doucement, un pas après l'autre.

Madison recula, hésitante, elle ne savait que faire, lui faire face ou courir se réfugier dans la chambre des garçons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'elle vit l'homme à capuche courir vers elle. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'homme toujours plus agressif, inarrêtable fonçait droit sur elle. Prise de panique, ses jambes cédèrent, elle se retrouva au sol la tête entre ses genoux, une larme incontrôlable coula le long de sa joue. Elle se sentait mal, au bord de l'évanouissement, elle résistait. Marmonnant quelque chose, essayant de se rassurer. Laisse-moi tranquille ! pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, rien ne se passa, l'individu ne l'avait pas touché. Peut-être se tenait-il juste devant elle, attendant qu'elle lève la tête pour l'agresser. Alors elle releva la tête, regardant autour d'elle, elle commença à comprendre. Personne, elle était de nouveau seule, au sol de l'immense couloir froid. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se redressa, essuyant la chaude larme qui coulait le long de sa joue elle ferma les yeux tentant de s'apaiser. Alors, elle réalisa, le processus venait de commencer. Tout allait s'accélérer maintenant. Quand est-ce que ça allait se produire ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Le temps était désormais compté.

Non, pas maintenant …. murmura-t-elle

Elle en était consciente, elle s'était préparé à ce moment mais avait espéré ne jamais le voir venir. Maintenant il lui fallait du courage et beaucoup d'attention. Choisir ses alliés et repérer ses ennemis. Elle connaissait le mécanisme, il contenait six étapes, réparties en deux catégories : les rêves et les visions. La première étape étant le cauchemar indiquant la victime, puis vient celui de la manière. Suivit des deux premières visions apportant plus de précision sur la manière, la troisième indiquant le lieu. Enfin, le dernier rêve annonçant les répercussions possibles. Ce soir, elle venait de découvrir avec stupeur la troisième étape. Redoutant la suite, sachant que chaque phase augmente en force elle prit une grande inspiration. Aujourd'hui, elle avait récolté plusieurs indices qu'elle notait soigneusement dans son petit calepin noir. Elle notait chaque étape pour chaque personne. Une dizaine de noms maintenant, une dizaine de fois où elle avait affronté la mort. Le mal, elle le connaissait, le considérant comme un vieil ami qui venait la hanter chaque jour de « crise ». Elle n'avait aucune chance de changer le futur, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Pas un de plus ! Cette fois elle réussirait à déjouer les plans du diable. Elle sortit son calepin noir, l'ouvrit à la page nommée « Jimin » griffonna d'autres notes. Cette fois, la main tremblante, la précipitation, donnant une écriture illisible . Elle inscrivait noir sur blanc toutes ses prémonitions, ce qui était devenu au fil du temps une phase importante. Cependant, il lui manquait encore quelques indications. Quand ? Où ?

De plus en plus faible, fatiguée, son corps douloureux ne tenait plus, elle s'était donc résigné à retourner dans sa chambre. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant la clé de sa poche elle fit tomber le précieux bloc-note, ouvert à la page Valentin. Épuisée, elle fixa la page, « pardonne-moi … » pensa-t-elle. Puis rapidement elle se baissa, le ramassa et rentra dans la chambre sombre.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son amie, Madison rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se glissa dans son lit.

Le reste de la nuit fut paisible pour les deux jeunes femmes qui dormait à poing fermé. Un calme plat régnant, seule la respiration de nos jeunes BTS. Le froid avait laissé place à un air chaud et tendre. Cependant, à quelque rue de l'hôtel, dans le centre de la capitale, un jeune homme tapis dans la pénombre de sa chambre est éveillé. Le garçon, calme, charge son arme, un fusil. Sur son lit, une pile de vêtements choisie à l'avance, de larges habits sombres. Un sac a dos contenant un plan de la ville marqué par quelques annotations, ainsi que des cartouches et une arme blanche. Le jeune homme vivait dans un petit appartement au quatrième étage d'un immeuble, avec une vue face à la montagne , à l'intérieur, de son repaire, de multiples ordinateurs, diffusant à faible luminosité des photos de Park Ji-min. Des articles accrochés au mur, les vitres feutrées, une ambiance bien plus qu'angoissante. Ce garçon s'apprête à « chasser ».


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens après une petite pause avec un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit positif ou non. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre VI – Black Book

Le soleil se levait sur la ville, les rayons se faufilaient à travers les rideaux bleus de la chambre, réveillant en douceur Laure. La jeune fille s'étira, elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle s'était couché la veille heureuse, contente d'avoir choisi de suivre son amie en Corée. Avant leur départ, elle avait longuement hésité, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Madison avait participé à ce concours. Elle c'était souvent inquiétée pour sa cadette, toujours à la défendre et prendre soin d'elle, mais ce jour-là, quand on annonça la victoire, elle resta bouche bée. L'incompréhension d'abord, une nouvelle plus que soudaine, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, son goût pour la musique Coréenne était totalement inconnue, puis vint le soutien, elle avait promis à Valentin qu'elle la protégerait et la suivrait quoi qu'il arrive. Une promesse souvent compliqué à tenir. Cependant, ce matin-là, elle lui était reconnaissante, simplement heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Où t'étais hier soir ? S'éleva une voix dans le silence de la chambre

Laure tourna la tête à sa droite, Madi encore les yeux fermés allongée sur le dos.

-Avec Hobi, on a papoté un peu...

-Papoter ? Ricana Madison qui semblait ouvrir les yeux lentement.

Laure soupira, parfois l'impertinence de son ami l'exaspérait.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier. Répliqua Mad en se levant de son lit en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment, elle appréciait tout autant la compagnie du jeune Hoseok., elle le trouvait très drôle et charmant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à chacune de ses blagues, bon public ils s'étaient tous les deux biens trouvés. Idéalement, elle aurait voulu que la soirée ne se termine jamais, assis tous les deux sur le gigantesque lit de la chambre « Sope », une complicité installé en peu de temps, ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. Quelques confidences faite en secret pour que Yoongi endormis dans le lit jumeau d'à côté ne puisse pas entendre. Sa main sur la sienne, un regard timide, une étincelle dans ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle était tombée sous le charme du jeune Coréen. Elle en savait désormais beaucoup plus sur lui, elle avait appris, ce soir-là, qu'il partageait habituellement sa chambre avec Jimin, que celui-ci prenait soin de lui quand quelque chose n'allait pas, que ses parents lui manquait énormément et qu'il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé réaliser son rêve. Et puis il lui avait parlé de sa grande sœur de qui il était très proche. Elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, « merci Mad » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva péniblement de son lit, ouvrit les lourds rideaux opaques. Une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns bouclés, elle eut l'idée de se faire joli pour l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Alors elle chercha dans ses affaires une tenue qui soulignerait parfaitement ses courbes, elle prit un haut blanc simple ainsi qu'un jean taille haute foncé. Pour aller plus loin, elle pensa à un rouge à lèvres pourpre, pour accentuer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle fouilla dans son sac, sa valise mais ne le trouvait pas.

-Madi ?! Je peux te piquer ton rouge à lèvres ?! Cria-t-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui, il est dans mon sac !

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, elle attrapa rapidement le large sac à main vert de son amie, fouinant dans ses affaires elle avait un grand sourire, excité par la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle farfouilla un peu partout, quand son visage se durcit tout à coup, les traits fermés, elle n'avait pas trouvé le précieux maquillage. Au lieu de ça, elle était tombé sur l'objet qu'elle redoutait depuis maintenant huit ans. Ses mains tremblantes, les yeux fixent.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda Madison en sortant de la salle de bain.

Mais la jeune fille se stoppa net. Toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elles se regardèrent.

-Je vais t'expliquer MJ

Madi n'appelait Laure « MJ » seulement quand elle était dans un sale pétrin et qu'elle avait besoin de son ami pour la sortir de là. Un surnom qu'on lui avait attribué au collège car elle dansait admirablement bien, elle avait eu le surnom de Michael Jackson.

-Tu m'as dis que tu allais le brûler... Répliqua-t-elle tout en fixant l'étrange calepin noir.

-MJ …

-Pourquoi ?!

Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

-Putain Mad ! Pourquoi tu gardes ça ? T'es complètement folle ! Tu m'avais dit que tu le brûlerais après Adrien. Tu peux pas garder ça, c'est... c'est malsain...

-MJ ?

-sérieux ! Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si quelqu'un tombe la-dessus. Y à au moins dix noms !

-Douze … il y en a douze … Mais MJ ?

-Merde merde merde.

-Laure !

-Quoi !?

-Est-ce que tu l'as ouvert ?

-NON ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a la dedans !

-Ouvre-le.

-Hein ? Sérieusement c'est vraiment glauque ce truc – dit-elle en feuilletant le bloc note- pourquoi tu veux que je regarde ça ?

Encore une fois, elle se stoppa net, les yeux maintenant rivés sur la page, elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, comme absorbé par la fine écriture à l'encre noire.

-Oh merde ! C'est arrivé quand ?

-Regarde la date en haut à gauche.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, dans l'incompréhension totale, elle commençait à paniquer. La page datait du 02/09/2016, huit mois jour pour jour.

-C'est pour ça que tu as participé au concours ?

Elle hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer toute la vérité à son ami. Mais on les coupa dans leur importante conversation, on frappa à la porte pour apporter le petit-déjeuner.

-Je t'explique tout ce soir. Pour l'instant tu devrais te préparer. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le plateau.

-Tu en es à quelle étape ?

Elle hésita à lui répondre.

-La troisième.

Laure soupira, pas la peine de demander plus, elle savait ce que ça signifiait, tout allait s'accélérer. Elle avait été la première au courant pour les autres, soutenant sa meilleure amie dans chaque douloureuses étapes. Cependant, ce cas-là allait devenir le plus compliqué. Elle connaissait l'existence de l'étape répercussions. Et pour la première fois elle pensa à elle, qu'allait-il lui arriver dans cette histoire ?

A travers la porte de la salle de bain, Laure tentait d'établir un plan.

-Écoute, il faut que tu caches ça, si quelqu'un tombe là-dessus tu serais foutu. Personne ne doit le trouver. Pour le reste essaie d'agir normalement, je te couvre en cas de pépin. Mais je t'en supplie, ne te mets pas dans une situation trop compliquée.

De l'autre côté, le livre à la main, Madison n'avait pas répondu à son amie, elle était préoccupée.

Pour sa journée au studio, Madison s'était bien habillée, un style très rock, un pull noir épais couvrant ses bras et ses mains, un jean noir à trous et une paire de bottes. Elle s'était arrêtée un moment devant le petit miroir, passant délicatement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés toujours coiffés en queue de cheval, laissant apparaître de petites oreilles percées, deux paires de boucles de chaque cotés. Un maquillage léger sublimant son visage, couvrant ses cernes. Elle enfila enfin sa paire de lunettes, une paire de Rayban Clubmaster, vintage, elle lui rappelait sa mère à qui elle ressemblait énormément. Elle soupira devant son reflet. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, elle prit une gorgée. Tout en se fixant, elle fit quelques exercices de diction. Ses cordes vocales paraissaient en forme, elle était prête pour l'enregistrement.

On toqua à la porte. Jimin était venu chercher les filles pour partir. Quand Madison ouvrit la porte, il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'un son puisse sortir de sa bouche, il semblait avoir oublié pourquoi il se tenait droit devant elle. Puis finalement il dit une phrase :

-Jin m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, détourna les talons allant en direction de son sac où elle cacha son calepin, espérant que personne ne tombe dessus. Elle l'avait rangé dans la poche intérieure, fermé par une fermeture éclair, avec son stylo à plume. L'étrange bloc note noir renfermait bien des secrets, sa reliure fine emprisonnait le passé, mais aussi le futur, un futur qui devenait de plus en plus proche, bientôt incontrôlable. Le calepin maudit allait achever ce qu'il venait de commencer, comme il l'avait fait pour les onze autres noms soigneusement notés. Les mystérieuses énigmes allaient finir par se révéler.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre sept !

Un petit rappel des noms et surnoms des personnages :

Madison = Mad = Madi

Laure = MJ

Jin = Kim SeokJin = Seokjin

Rap Monster = Kim Namjoon = Namjoon

Suga = Min Yoongi = Yoongi

Jimin = Park Jimin = Jiminie

J-Hope = Jung Hoseok = Hoseok = Hobbie

V = Kim Taehyung = Taehyung = Tae

Jungkook = Jeon JungKook = Kookie

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à partager si vous aimez, et pourquoi pas laisser une review !

* * *

Chapitre VII - Blood, Sweat and Tears

La tête ailleurs et les yeux dans le vide Madison entamait son deuxième jour de travail. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle avait tenté de préserver sa voix pour cet enregistrement. Jack lui avait donné en avance les paroles, sa partie était uniquement en anglais. La seule chose qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler était son accent, un magnifique accent français.

Le groupe arriva au studio d'enregistrement. Située au premier étage d'un gigantesque building gris, la salle aux couleurs taupe et rouge paraissait accueillante, un grand sofa gris au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'une petite cuisine avec plusieurs machines à cafés, un long clavier, possédant toutes sortes de boutons placés devant une vitre qui donnait sur la cabine d'enregistrement. Les deux techniciens, souriant à l'arrivée du groupe saluaient les garçons d'une manière familière. Madison se présenta pudiquement, impressionnée, elle regardait autour d'elle, partagée entre excitation et stress, la jeune fille avait un sourire crispé. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle se placerait derrière le micro, laissant sa voix rauque et grave s'exprimer.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours aimé chanter. Dans son enfance, ses parents l'avaient initié à la musique rockabilly, ils aimaient _Elvis_ , _Buddy_ _Holly_... Avec son frère, ils s'amusaient à danser le rock acrobatique. La cohésion entre les jumeaux était parfaite, à peine besoin de se regarder pour se comprendre, les mouvements étaient naturels. Cependant, elle avait tout laissé tomber après l'accident, puis le divorce de ses parents, l'obligeant à se renfermer. Elle était devenu seule du jour au lendemain, réfugiant sa peine dans la musique métal et hard rock, alors elle criait, habituant ses cordes vocales à saigner, rituel souvent inévitable pour les chanteurs de rock. Elle ne jurait plus que par ces nouveaux groupes _Crown_ _The_ _Empire_ , _Pierce_ _The_ _Veil_... Cependant, elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où elle entendu pour la première fois la voix de Jimin, elle était assise dans un café parisien avec Laure, une tasse de chocolat chaud viennois et un muffin pistache, la radio passait _RUN_ , elle se souvenait parfaitement sa réaction, elle avait levé brusquement la tête de sa tasse bien chaude et avait regardé en l'air, tentant de savoir d'où venait la mélodie. Elle était restée un moment sans parler, appréciant la musique, elle ne pensait plus qu'à cette voix, c'était alors la première fois depuis ses douze ans qu'elle avait aimé autre chose que du métal.

Le regard encore une fois perdu dans le vide, elle se souvint de son frère. Il était si jeune, si beau. Ils se ressemblaient parfaitement, chose plutôt rare chez les faux jumeaux, les mêmes petits yeux verts portant la même paire de lunettes rondes, leurs parfaits cheveux bruns bouclés. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, se complétaient aussi. Plusieurs fois leurs parents les avaient surpris à se parler dans un langage étrange qu'ils étaient les seules à comprendre. James était né le premier, il avait toujours pris son rôle de « grand frère » au sérieux, veillant au moindre geste de sa « petite » sœur. Ils aimaient se balader dans le champ près du lac derrière la maison, ils cueillaient des marguerites blanches, habitués à s'amuser tous les deux, parfois sans la surveillance de leurs parents, quand tout à basculé, ce jour-là elle lui avait crié de ne pas y aller. L'eau était gelée, le vent soufflait provoquant n courant invisible. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de perdre connaissance, il avait eu l'impression qu'une centaine de couteau se plantaient dans sa chair, ses poumons rétrécirent, le souffle coupé. Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas nager, son corps frêle ne parvenait pas à se maintenir à la surface, la tête dans l'eau il ne mit pas longtemps à se noyer. Mais elle était resté là sur le bord, les yeux rivés sur la surface, espérant le revoir monter. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas y aller, elle le savait.

Quand elle revint peu à peu à elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur Jimin, souriant, la main couvrant sa bouche timidement, il semblait rire à une blague de Jin. Cependant, la jeune fille ne fut pas longtemps avec eux. Toujours fixant le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, ses yeux baissèrent, glissant le long de son torse musclé moulé dans un pull à rayure blanc et noir. Elle sourit bêtement, quand, soudain, ce visage serein se transforma, effaçant le sourire, les sourcils froncés. Elle venait d'apercevoir une petite tache rouge sur son thorax droit. La tache grossissait à vue d'œil, imprégnant son haut, elle gouttait maintenant sur le sol. Un liquide rouge foncé, certainement du sang , qui laissait peu à peu place à un trou béant dans sa poitrine. La plaie paraissait s'agrandir Elle eut une sensation de vertige, elle aurait voulu mettre ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie, appuyer de toutes ses forces. Impossible. Elle commença à s'agiter sans s'en rendre compte, inquiétant Laure qui assistait à la scène de loin.

En pleine discussion avec Taehyung et Hoseok, celle-ci coupa court pour rejoindre son ami, qu'elle attrapa par l'épaule.

\- Hey Mad, ça va ?

La jeune fille en crise, prise de spasmes, se retourna et fit face à son aînée. Qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Madison,paniquée sortit en courant vers les toilettes sous le regard intrigué du groupe.

\- Le stress, sûrement ! Dit Laure en plaisantant, cherchant à couvrir son amie.

Le visage entre ses mains, Madison tentait de se calmer, ferme les yeux tout va s'arrêter pensait-elle. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes avec son pied. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'un des lavabos, et se tamponna le front à l'eau froide, relevant la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, elle fût horrifiée de la vision, des traces de sangs séchés apparaissaient partout sur ses joues, son front, elle en était couverte. Elle fit un geste brusque en arrière, regardant ses mains pour comprendre, elle en fût bouleversée de voir ses mains rouges, ensanglantées, cependant, aucune lésion, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son sang. Elle s'assit dans un coin, la tête entre ses genoux, essayant de se convaincre de retourner dans la salle. La porte s'ouvrit, Laure entra en trombe.

\- Mad ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu as vu cette fois ?!

\- C'est pas mon sang, c'est pas mon sang ! Répétait-elle en marmonnant

\- Le sang de qui ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Mad ! Quel sang ? Le sang de qui ?

\- Jimin !

\- Oh merde … Tu as vu quoi d'autres ?

Elle releva la tête, le visage fermé, grave.

\- MJ, je sais ce qui va se passer.

Le visage de celle-ci s'assombrit à son tour. Elle comprit, elle en était même sûre, la quatrième étape venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Plus que deux pensa-t-elle. Le temps défilait à toute allure. La jeune femme se reprit, tentant par tous les moyens de se sortir du pétrin.

\- Mad ? … Mad regarde-moi, il faut que tu y retourne, il faut que tu chantes.

Le regard désespéré, contracté par le choc, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler sa voix. Hésitante, elle se releva, essuya la seule larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Endurcie par les années, elle pleurait de moins en moins. Douée pour les doubles jeux, elle se regarda dans le miroir, redressa ses lunettes, un léger sourire, elle était prête. Oubliant l'incident, elle poussa la porte battante avec son pied et retourna dans le studio, elle s'excusa auprès de l'équipe, prétextant une montée de stress. On l'invita à s'installer près de Jimin dans la cabine. Debout derrière le large micro, la confiance revenait peu à peu, sa gorge douloureuse en premier temps prit finalement le bon ton, les notes parfois difficiles passaient de justesse. Son accent si redouté était à peine audible. Sa voix particulière se mêlait parfaitement à celle du chanteur, proposant une magnifique reprise. Calme et professionnelle, elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à regarder son partenaire dans les yeux. Elle profitait difficilement de ce moment qui aurait pu être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, des signes d'encouragement fusaient. Laure avait rejoint Hoseok sur le sofa, il était devenu difficile de cacher le secret de son amie, elle aurait aimé en parler à J-Hope, se confier, partager ce lourd fardeau. Mais elle en était consciente, personne ne devait savoir, cela pourrait empirer la situation, les accusant à tort de crimes qu'elle n'aurait pas commis. Alors comme à chaque cas, elle jouait la comédie. Tout le monde s'amusait. Mis à part Suga, toujours en retrait qui cherchait à percer le secret de la jeune française. « Que cache-t-elle ? » se demandait-il. Il paraissait être le seul inquiet, intrigué. Les bras croisés, debout au fond de la pièce, il ne semblait pas décidé à se mêler aux autres. Il fixait quelque chose, semblant être absorbé, le regard en direction de la jeune fille, il paraissait chercher des indices, en réflexion il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il ressemblait à un fantôme airant. Quand un frisson lui traversa le corps, une sueur froide, il eut un mouvement de recul. Venait-il de comprendre ce qui se passait ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII – Stigma

La session se termina, après trois heures d'enregistrements compliqués pour la jeune femme, la fatigue se sentait sur son visage encore marqué par les événements précédents. Jimin à ses côtés, elle maintenait son cou endolori par l'effort. On les invita à revenir dans le petit salon, afin d'écouter le résultat. L'un des techniciens trafiqua quelques boutons de son clavier, et lança la démo, le groupe attentif écoutait en silence. Le rendu était juste, la combinaison des deux mondes se mêlait à merveille, cette nouvelle version allait plaire, ils en étaient sûrs. Le premier à réagir fut Jin, qui prit d'un geste brusque et soudain la française dans ses bras, puis s'était reculé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il lui sourit et lui fit l'un des plus mémorables _Aegyo_ , formant un cœur avec ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, en effet il portait bien son surnom de _Worldwide_ _Handsome_ _Guy_. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour d'eux. Jimin timide complimenta allègrement la performance de son binôme, souriant et rassuré, il prit à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras, il venait pour la première fois de montrer un signe d'affection envers elle, le moment était propice. Cependant, un seul ne se joint pas à la fête, Min Yoongi en retrait continuait d'observer la scène, habituellement bavard, son comportement avait changé depuis l'arrivée de la gagnante, il attendait. Il attendait le bon moment pour l'attraper et la faire partir. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa présence l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux et insoutenables, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Soudain, pris d'un élan, le jeune rappeur s'avança, poussant Taehyung au passage, il attrapa Madison par le poignet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est de l'argent que tu veux ? Nous utiliser ?! Cria-t-il énervé.

\- Suga hyung ! Tenta de rattraper le maknae en s'avançant vers son aîné.

La rockeuse se débattait, essayant de retirer la main qui faisait étau sur son bras. Surprise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi aussi soudainement il l'avait humilié ainsi devant tout le monde, son visage grimaçant elle sentait une intense douleur. Un cri involontaire sorti de sa bouche, le doigt du jeune homme était en train de s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle nous utilise, pour son propre intérêt ? Continuait-il.

Il continua son discours dans sa langue maternelle, langage que les jeunes femmes ne comprenaient pas. Laura témoin de la souffrance de sa meilleure amie essaya en vain de s'approcher, elle fut vite rattrapée par Hoseok qui ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlé au délire du rappeur.

\- Suga, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! Demandait-elle en le suppliant.

Il sentait un liquide chaud et visqueux sous ses doigts qu'il ne prit pas de suite en compte. Quand Jimin, ahuri lui hurla de retirer sa main en lui agrippant l'épaule. Il avait perçu une tache de sang grandissant sur la manche de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus à se débattre, tétanisée par le mal qui lui était fait. Suga relâcha péniblement sa main libérant le poignet endolori, quand il réalisa sa folie il baissa la tête puis releva le pull pour constater les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Il aperçut alors une cicatrice sanguinolente, ouverte sur une partie de la longueur, le sang fuyait de ses veines à moitié arrachées.. Seulement, son regard ne fut pas attiré par le trou agrandi par la force du pouce, il s'était figé un instant, il venait de véritablement comprendre.

Son attitude changea du tout au tout, passant son doigt sur un tatouage prés de la marque, le jeune homme était doux, effleurant la peau fragile et marquée, un bouquet de marguerites délicatement dessiné à l'encre noire, des tiges grimpantes, enroulé sur sa peau pâle. Les détails fin et réaliste avaient attiré son regard, il remarque une petite trace indescriptible dans l'un des pétales, indescriptible pour n'importe quelle personne. Cependant, il connaissait ce symbole, il le connaissait trop bien, et il le craignait plus que tout. Il releva la tête fixant les yeux verts de sa rivale qui le fixait avec dégoûts.

\- Toi aussi ? Lui demandait-il en chuchotant. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver

\- Pardon ? Lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui ? Dit-il en reprenant son bras l'attirant vers lui.

Il venait de l'attirer vers lui, sa main tentant d'arrêter le sang de couler il venait de changer de comportement, de son côté, elle se tenait proche de lui sa main droite comprimée contre ses longs doigts fin et chaud, l'autre main posée sur son torse couvert d'un fin t-shirt noir suivit d'une chemise à carreaux, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Elle n'entendait que ça, les battements résonnant dans sa tête, dans tout son corps. Elle comprenait difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le souffle coupé elle tentait de se ressaisir. Les deux firent une pause, face à face ils savaient que l'autre connaissait la vérité. Elle venait de se faire surprendre. Sur le moment elle ne se demanda pas comment il avait compris, elle tenta juste de paraître le plus normal possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, personne ne devait connaître la vérité, sa vérité.

\- Hyung tu débloque laisse la tranquille ! Dit le leader en posant sa main sur son épaule.

De son coté, Laure attrapa Madison par la taille et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- T'en fais pas ça va aller, j'ai des pansements dans mon sac, montre moi. C'est pas très jolie, dit elle en constatant les dégâts, il t'as pas loupé ce con ! Qu'est ce qui lui a prit de réagir comme ça ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas répondu, elle s'était contenté d'avancer.

\- J'irais voir Hobi ce soir, peut être qu'il en saura plus.

\- Il sait MJ... Avait-elle lancé dans un silence.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il est au courant...

\- Merde c'est impossible ! A moins d'avoir lu le calepin, il peut pas savoir.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à la voiture dans le calme. La plaie était peu profonde mais continuait de saigner, la douleur diminuait. Arrivé dehors, la légère brise lui fit beaucoup de bien. Son teint était blanc, pâle. Son corps faible peinait à rester debout, alors elle s'appuya contre le van noir. Les mots de Suga résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un écho sans fin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Comment pouvait-il savoir, Laure avait dit vrai, mis a part le calepin, rien d'autre n'aurait pu le mettre sur la piste. Le temps défilait et les garçons ne descendaient toujours pas.

\- Reste là je vais voir où ils en sont. Dit Laure en retournant à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille seule sur le trottoir, commençait à divaguer, la tête lourde le cou lâche elle se sentait épuisée. Quand on la bouscula brusquement, elle tomba au sol, son genou droit heurtant le bitume, elle cria encore une fois de douleur, elle releva la tête pour insulter le malfaiteur, elle n'en eut pas le temps, il était déjà bien loin. Connard pensa-t-elle, mais la silhouette noire continuait sa route sans se retourner. La jeune fille encore au sol sonné et faible vit un mètre plus loin une étrange carte, « elle à du tomber de sa poche » pensa-t-elle. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se releva avec difficulté, le genou avait tapé fort. Peinant à se redresser elle marcha courbée en direction de l'étrange papier qui gisait sur le sol. Elle vit alors une mystérieuse carte postale, aucun message au dos, aucune adresse ni de nom, simplement une photo. Une photo représentant un fleuve en journée, un magnifique ciel bleu, le soleil caché derrière un gigantesque cerisier en fleur.

Elle observait la carte qu'elle tournait entre ses doigts impeccablement vernis d'un noir intense, le cerisier la tête en bas ne délivrait pas tous ces messages. Se torturant l'esprit la jeune fille ne vit pas le groupe descendre dans un brouahah. Un doux et léger baiser se posa sur sa joue fraîche, Laure se tenait près d'elle, sourire au lèvres. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille « tout est arrangé t'en fais pas ». La jeune fille encore dans sa réflexion lui répondit seulement par un signe de tête. La voiture se remplit, les garçons montaient un à un, il ne restait plus que les filles sur le trottoir prêtent à embarquer. Quand Laure remarque le bout de papier que son amie triturait entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un mec a fait tomber ça tout à l'heure. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la carte postale.

\- Euh, c'est juste un bout de papier.

\- Mais non regarde bien c'est le fleuve Han non ? Insista-t-elle

\- Mad je t'assure il n'y à rien là-dessus. Répondit-elle en montant dans la voiture.

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains, et le tourna dans tous les sens, la photo avait disparu, laissant une page vierge. Aucune trace, tout avait disparu, envolé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX - Never Let Me Down

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, la voiture tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la brume du mois de mai. À l'intérieur, un calme plat, personne n'osait parler suite à l'incident, Laure la tête reposée sur l'épaule de j-hope commençait à s'endormir. Tae et Jimin partageaient une paire d'écouteurs, tandis que Jin dans son coin, près de Jungkook tentait de lire un article sur son portable. Namjoon assis à côté de Suga gardait un œil sur son ami. Celui-ci, affalé dans son siège semblait se perdre dans le reflet de la vitre, de sa place, il percevait la jeune française tortillant le bout de papier vierge entre ses doigts frêles. Il regrettait amèrement ses paroles, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris correctement le temps de la connaître, et de l'avoir jugé trop vite. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité elle était bien plus importante que ce qu'il pensait. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis quelques années, il venait de penser à son passé, Madison lui rappelait familièrement la fille pour qui il aurait tout donné.

Elle s'appelait Ah-Ri , il s'était rencontrés au lycée, l'époque où Min Yoongi avait quitté sa ville natale Daegu pour étudier à Séoul. Il avait détesté cette période, il avait surtout détesté tous les jeunes là-bas, ces « gosses de riches » comme il les appelait qui dilapidaient leur argent en alcool et soirée, alors qu'il travaillait durement pour se payer difficilement ce qu'il voulait. Il s'asseyait toujours au fond, le plus discret possible il traînait seul, entre la bibliothèque et la salle de musique pour se concentrer sur ses compositions. C'est là qu'il l'a rencontré, elle se tenait devant lui dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés un livre entre les mains. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il n'avait pas pu parler, il s'était contenté de la regarder, elle fit le premier pas, s'approchant doucement et s'installant près de lui au piano. Lui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, comme pétrifié sur place, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'attirer la sympathie. Mais elle était apparue à lui tel un ange, elle avait joué une note au piano. N'osant pas bouger, il fixa ses mains, ses doigts grand et fin, puis était remonté lentement passant par ses bras pâles et dénudés, son petit cou sortant de son uniforme impeccable, ses cheveux bruns longs et ondulés entourés d'un serre-tête en soie jaune, tombant contre ses joues rosées.

\- Je suis Lee Ah-Ri ! Lui avait-elle dit en lui tendant la main pour se présenter

\- Min Yoongi. Avait-il répondu avec méfiance en lui serrant la main.

Elle lui avait sourit, un sourire timide, accentuant ses petits yeux marron. Attendrissant le jeune garçon de l'époque. Les deux adolescents ne se quittaint jamais, il s'appelait tout les soirs, il avait rencontré ses parents un jour ou elle l'avait emmené chez elle, comme deux âmes sœur leur complicité était étonnante, chacun connaissait les plus sombres secrets de l'autre. Yoongi admirait la jeune fille, tombant chaque jour un peu plus sous son charme, avec elle il se laissait totalement aller. Cependant, sous ses aires de petites filles, la jeune étudiante, cachait un lourd secret, toujours un mystérieux livre à la main, elle gardait en elle quelque chose de sombre et d'effrayant. Ce qui lui plaisait, elle était différente des autres filles de ce lycée, pourtant issue d'une des plus grandes familles de Corée, franchissant toutes les règles elle n'avait que faire de l'autorité. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où tous ses démons refaisant surface, l'obligeaient à n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un jour, elle l'avait emmener manger dans un restaurant connu de la ville, elle n'avait pas parlé le long de la route, ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle avait lancé une phrase surprenante.

-Ne me laisses pas tomber Yoongi.

Surpris, il n'avait pas répondu.

-Je dois briser la boucle... Avait-elle continué.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

À son tour, elle ne lui avait pas répondu, elle s'était contenté de sourire et de manger son kimchi.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça, il la connaissait, et savait que parfois elle avait un comportement étrange. Alors il avait simplement pensé à une autre de ses folies. Deux nuits plus tard, dans la nuit hivernale, elle avait mis fin à sa boucle.

Le regard dans le vide, il se remémora cette nuit horrible qu'il gardera en tête toute sa vie. Ce soir-là, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, chose inhabituelle, elle ne ratait aucun appel de son ami. La tension montant d'un cran, il avait tenté plusieurs fois, se résolvant toujours par un échec. Son petit appartement se situait à quelques centaines de mètres de la grande maison de la fille. Il avait hésité à sortir, il s'était fait tous les scénarios possible et imaginable, peut-être était elle avec un autre garçon, peut-être était elle fâché et ne voulait plus le voir, peut-être dormait-elle tout simplement. Malgré tout, il avait pris son manteau, sortant sous une pluie battante, il était tard, il n'y avait plus de transport en commun , l'orage arrivant, il s'était mis à courir.

C'était trempé qu'il arriva devant la maison de son amie, il la contourna, cherchant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il connaissait par cœur la maison, ils s'y retrouvaient souvent, il trouva la fameuse fenêtre entrouverte, il la poussa et entra en escaladant le mur. Il se retrouva dans le noir complet, il alluma une petite lumière sur la table de chevet. La chambre était vide, le lit impeccablement fait, seule une flaque d'eau, près de la porte de la salle de bain, qui le poussa par la curiosité à l'ouvrir, il prit sa respiration ne sachant pas ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté. L'atmosphère lourde et pesante instaurait un climat d'angoisse que le jeune Yoongi ne pouvait ignorer. Il avança la main en direction de la poignée, la saisie, et l'enclencha. La lumière de la pièce grésillait, tel un film d'horreur, une ombre l'enveloppa. Il fut alors pétrifié par sa découverte, il venait de la trouver là, habillé tout en noir dans un bain de sang débordant, une lame de rasoir ensanglantée à terre, elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Le jeune garçon faible, tomba raide à genoux, prenant son amie morte dans ses bras, d'une main essayant de stopper l'hémorragie qui émanait de ses bras lacérés. Il avait crié si fort qu'on l'entendu dans tout le quartier. Les parent de la fillette avait accouru, trop tard. Le jeune Suga en retrait avait aperçu sur le côté, baignant dans une mare d'eau et de sang, le mystérieux livret. Il le prit et le cacha sous son manteau mouillé. L'ambulance arrivant, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de partir. Il erra sous la pluie dans une ville fade au son des sirènes de l'ambulance. L'étrange livre à la main, il allait comprendre les sombres secrets de son premier amour.

Dans ses douloureuses pensées, il avait fermé les yeux, le basculant dans un autre monde, monde de noirceur, de ténèbres. Le rappeur vit le visage de sa Ah-Ri, souriant et paisible. Elle s'éloignait lentement, ne devenant plus qu'une silhouette. Silhouette qu'il connaissait parfaitement, or, il ne s'agissait pas de celle de la jeune fille, une forme semblable mais qui n'était pas la sienne. Il comprit alors que cette ombre ne lui était pas inconnue, il la voie depuis trois jours maintenant, le corps ressemblant, le même visage angélique, la version française de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Madison avait pris place dans son esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Comme un signe, lui indiquant son chemin.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le reflet de la jeune fille n'était plus là, seul un bout de papier laissé là sur sa place, qu'il ramassa. En un instant il sentit une main sur son épaule, Namjoon, se tenait près de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Ouais ça va !

Il venait de pousser le leader d'un coup d'épaule, tout en cachant le papier dans sa poche. En passant dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur de l'hôtel il vit J-hope porter Laure endormis sur son dos. Jungkook et Taehyung chanter et danser _Fire_. Ce qui lui fit le plus de mal était de voir Jimin et Madison en train de se rapprocher, les deux chanteurs discutaient à l'écart du groupe, Jimin passant une main dans ses cheveux riait timidement. Voyant son jeune ami qu'il considérait comme son petit frère en train de discuter, charmeur, il s'était résolu à se tenir à l'écart observant la scène de loin. Posé contre un mur, il attendait l'ascenseur impatiemment, fixant le bouton essayant de le faire descendre plus vite, en vain. Quand arriva au bout du couloir Jack portable à la main, en pleine conversation, l'air sérieux et grave. Arrivant à hauteur du groupe il raccrocha.

\- Jimin, Madison, je peux vous parler ? Dit-il d'un ton sérieux. AeSook, vient d'avoir un accident, elle est à l'hôpital, une jambe cassée apparemment. La séance de demain est bien évidemment annulée. J'ai vu avec l'hôtel, ils ont une salle de danse près de la salle de sport, vous pourrez vous entraîner là-bas demain. J'attends d'avoir plus de nouvelles pour savoir comment va se goupiller la semaine.

Ils étaient resté choqués, ils avaient eu peur pour la pauvre coach.

\- Est- ce- qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Jimin, sidéré par la nouvelle.

\- Un taré l'a poussé dans les escaliers, elle a fait une vilaine chute. Elle devrait sortir dans quelques jours à mon avis.

\- Jack ? C'était qui ce mec ? Demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

\- Un connard, il s'est même pas arrêté pour voir comment elle allait. Elle a dit que c'était un grand type une capuche sur la tête, tout en noir, il avait l'air pressé et agité.

Yoongi toujours dans son coin, voyant le regard préoccupé de celle- ci, se redressa, fronçant les sourcils il reprit avec précipitation le papier abandonné, le retourna plusieurs fois dans la vitesse. « Oh merde ! » venait-il de crier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 - Awake...

Dans sa folie, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié fort, en relevant la tête, tout le monde le fixait.

\- Oh merde pauvre AeSook, j'espère qu'elle se rétablira vite ! Avait-il dit en tentant de se rattraper.

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant quand j'en saurai plus. Répondit Jack

Min Yoongi hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'ascenseur qui descendait trop lentement à son goût. Retournant dans tous les sens le papier maintenant froissé et déchiré, il paraissait nerveux, inquiétant ses partenaires. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, le jeune homme bondit à l'intérieur appuyant plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton du dixième étage. Le reste de l'équipe était monté avec lui, seul Jimin et Madison étaient restés avec Jack, discutant du programme de répétitions. Arrivé en haut, le rappeur se précipita vers sa chambre, passa la carte dans la serrure magnétique et claqua la porte derrière lui. Laissant dans le long couloir ses amis qui s'inquiétaient toujours plus de son état. Namjoon, pris Hoseok à part :

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ? Tu lui as parlé un peu aujourd'hui ? Demanda le leader.

\- Je lui ai parlé ce matin, il avait l'air bien. J'en sais pas plus que toi. Répondit le danseur.

\- Il m'inquiète, il est jamais comme ça. Essaye de lui parler, il se confira certainement à toi.

\- Peut-être... Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Interrompu par Taehyung, les trois jeunes hommes, préoccupés ne savaient pas comment aider leur aîné.

En bas, la conversation continuait, Jack vit le pull ensanglanté de la française :

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Montre moi ça ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Oh c'est rien je me suis juste cogné, ma cicatrice n'a pas apprécié. Mais ça va, ça ne saigne plus. Répondit-elle en soulevant sa manche.

\- C'est bien ouvert, je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Oh non, vraiment c'est rien, ça va cicatriser !

Jimin assistait à la scène, il n'aimait pas mentir à Jack, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dénoncer Yoongi. Il aurait eu des ennuis, Jack ne tolère pas ce genre d'actes violent. Mal à l'aise il acquiesça l'histoire, sans rien ajouter, il regardait la plaie, le bras fragile et mutilé.

\- Bon montez vous reposer. Je compte sur toi Jimin pour me tenir au courant si ça saigne toujours, faut vraiment pas laisser ça dans cet état.

\- T'en fais pas Jack je te tiens au courant.

Sur ces mots, le manager fit demi-tour. La soirée continuait doucement, chacun avait regagné sa chambre, vacant à ses occupations. Madison, épuisé se déshabilla elle avait besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour apaiser les douleurs que son pauvre corps endurait. Un hématome sur le genou, elle grimaça, à la vue du bleu. Un nuage de buée sortait de la cabine de douche, embuant le reste de la salle de bain, le miroir était maintenant brouillé, ne pouvant plus rien refléter. La jeune fille nue entra dans la douche, une maigreur et une pâleur intense notaient une sous-alimentation. Son ventre musclé, ses abdominaux bien dessinés quand à eux montrait une vie intensive et active. Elle se frottait le visage tentant de se réveiller, l'eau chaude coulait le long de sa peu blafarde, ses bras fins semblaient prendre vie sous les ondulations de l'eau, les marguerites blanches poussaient, un peu plus haut une multitude de fantastiques dessins qui prenaient tout leurs sens, certains plus imposant. L'un d'entre eux, un cœur, tenu entre deux mains en prière, un simple cœur humain surplombé de roses rouges parfaitement détaillé. Le plus difficile et le plus étrange de tous ceux qu'elle portait. Le sang continuait de couler, l'eau qui s'écoulait rapidement était maintenant coloré d'un rouge vif. Faible, elle ferma les yeux un moment tout en s'asseyant par terre sous le puissant jet qui battait contre son dos lui aussi marqué par les épreuves, de son plus gros et plus impressionnant tatouage, celui dont personnes n'en connaissait l'existence.

La tête contre ses bras croisés, elle s'endormait, paisible à présent sa respiration paraissait reprendre un rythme normal. Elle profita de ce moment de tranquillité qui ne dura pas. Dans son sommeil, elle se sentit dérivée, les paupières comme collées l'une contre l'autre, très lourde, il était pour elle impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Le noir total, peu à peu, une lumière aveuglante apparut, la jeune fille se retrouva au milieu d'une petite pièce, un endroit lumineux, froid. Une personne allongée dans un lit au milieu d'une petite salle blanche. Un lit qu'elle reconnut, comprenant alors qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, s'approchant lentement de l'homme allongé, elle tendit la main pour attraper la couverture qui cachait le visage du patient. Tremblante, elle attrapa le coin du drap révélant ainsi l'identité. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle venait de reconnaître Jin, étendu là, branché a une énorme machine, mal en point. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de son ami, inconscient. Sur un mur de la chambre, un tableau magnétique semblait indiquer toutes les informations médicales. Elle s'était approché doucement, avant de pouvoir lire

« Patient : Kim Seok-Jin

Age : 26 ans

Groupe sanguin : O

Entré le : 18 Novembre 2017

Observation : Accident de voiture

Multiples traumatismes, traumatisme crânien, tibia + fibula droit fracturé,

Poumon droit perforé, attente d'une potentielle greffe. »

Pourtant immobile, elle vit l'étrange affichage s'éloigner, la pièce paraissait s'allonger, les lumières de la petite chambre commencèrent à clignoter, une ampoule se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Prise par la peur et l'atmosphère plus qu'angoissante, elle sursauta, ne quittant pas le tableau qui était maintenant bien loin, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle, une autre ampoule éclata, il ne restait plus qu'une faible lueur, qui clignotait à vive allure. La jeune fille, pouvait sentir la présence approcher, elle bascula la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir au-dessus de son épaule. Une main légère effleura sa joue, la dernière lampe se brisa à son tour en un claquement aigu. Elle était de nouveau dans le noir total, les bras en avant, elle avança doucement, cherchant à éviter de se cogner contre un éventuel objet, elle se dirigeait vers un jour qui se dessinait sur le contour d'une porte.

En enclenchant, elle se retrouva propulsée dans un autre monde, des miroirs tout autour d'elle, une salle de danse, large et clair. Au milieu, un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage entre ses mains, il pleurait. Elle pouvait distinguer une tache de sang au sol, ainsi que sur sa tenue, en s'approchant elle vit que sa main était entaillée, un bout de miroir ensanglanté et pointu se tenait près de lui. En tournant la tête, elle vit une des glace brisée, une chaise avait été lancé avec force contre le mur. Tournant autour du jeune homme, elle recherchait son identité. Elle s'arrêta net devant lui, tendant sa main vers son épaule pour le consoler elle murmura « ne pleure plus Hobi ». Le pauvre Hoseok ne pouvait remarquer la française, elle était pour lui invisible. Quant à elle, sa main traversa le corps, tel un fantôme voulant l'attention d'un simple humain. Peinée par son inutilité, elle s'asseya en face de lui, la tête baissée, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une seconde ombre se cachait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Pendant un instant elle ferma ses yeux gonflés, elle attendait.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, lui permettant d'affronter une nouvelle scène horrifique. Elle s'attendait à voir Min Yoongi, cependant elle fut étonnée de voir Jungkook, en face d'elle. Il portait un étrange pyjama blanc, brodé de son nom sur son côté gauche. Cette fois, l'ambiance paraissait morose, le garçon, assis sur un sofa marron se tortillait les doigts. Un homme près sur une chaise, bloc-notes à la main, prit la parole

\- Alors Jung-kook, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Il n'avait pas répondu, il avait penché la tête sur le côté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Les nouveaux médicaments que je t'ai prescrit son mieux ? Tu arrives à dormir ?

\- Non, il est revenu cette nuit...

\- Ah oui ? Que-t-a-t-il dit cette fois ?

\- Toujours pareil … qu'il est désolé.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas accepté ?

\- Je sais qu'il voulait simplement aider. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Il me manque.

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal ! Tu ne pourras pas l'oublier du jour au lendemain, il était ton ami, vous avez partagé vos vies pendant quatre ans.

Voyant la tristesse du jeune garçon, l'homme changea de sujet.

\- Et l'homme en noir, tu l'as revu lui aussi ?

\- Non, mais je sais qu'il est là, il me traque !

\- Jung-Kook, qu'est-ce-que je t'ai déjà expliqué ? L'homme en noir et en prison, il ne peut rien contre toi.

\- Il s'est échappé, j'en suis sûr !

\- Tout est dans ta tête, d'accord ? Une fois que le traitement aura agît tout ira mieux, tu n'auras plus d'hallucination.

\- Hein ? Non, il faut que je le voie, comment je vais faire sans lui ?! Je peux pas l'abandonner, le laisser seul comme ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ne plus le voir ne signifie pas l'oublier. Il sera toujours près de toi, dans ton cœur.

Le jeune garçon effrayé, se balançait lentement, tandis que l'autre continuait son discours. Madison fut soudainement attiré par une plaque accrochée au mur : « Docteur Choi Ji-Sook, Psychiatre, hôpital psychiatrique de Séoul. ».


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 - … And Alive

La petite plaque sur le mur, avait provoqué un frisson dans le dos de la jeune fille, elle se demandait comment une personne aussi calme et réservée avait pu se retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Inquiète, elle s'essaya près de Jungkook, mais celui-ci ne pouvait la voir ou la sentir. Elle fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit, une ombre noire se glissa à l'intérieur, avec lui, une brume épaisse sortant de l'embrasure qui englobait le bureau, maintenant dans l'obscurité totale. « Encore » pensa-t-elle, elle savait qu'elle serait de nouveau basculée vers un autre « monde ».

En effet, elle pu à peine cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva presque aussitôt dans une ruelle sombre, sale, puante. Il faisait nuit, l'air était froid, la ville paisible. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir Taehyung sortir par une petite porte au fond de la ruelle. Titubant, il venait de s'asseoir par terre dans un énorme fracas, une bouteille de soju à la main, les yeux rouges, il paraissait soûl. Madison s'approcha, elle pouvait constater une chemise bleue déchirée à l'épaule, des taches un peu partout, ainsi que la lèvre inférieure en sang. « mon dieu, Tae ! » cria-t-elle, en vain. Le jeune garçon, agité, parlait seul, des mots incompréhensibles, il peinait à articuler correctement. Il reprit une gorgée de soju, tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il chercha dans son répertoire et appela quelqu'un.

\- hyung !

\- Tae ! Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi tu nous a laissé tomber ? Tout va mal maintenant ! Et toi tu es parti !

\- Tae...

\- Non ! Tu nous as lâchés ! Il comptait sur toi, et toi tu pars ! Sans rien dire !

\- Est-ce que tu es bourré ? Tu es seul ? Tae tu n'as rien ?

\- Lâche !

Ses cris résonnaient dans la ruelle vide, il venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Un chat errant sortit d'un carton oublié près du trottoir. Le jeune garçon triste, repris une gorgé, celle-ci ne lui brûlait plus la gorge, les trois autres bouteille l'avait anesthésié. Le petit chat gris se glissa le long de sa jambe, il ronronnait, la queue frétillante, miaulant vers le jeune homme. Kim Tahyung sourit pour la première fois de la soirée à la vue de l'animal. Il le caressa, posa sa bouteille en verre pour prendre dans ses bras son nouveau compagnon d'infortune. Ses mains rouges et abîmées le faisaient souffrir, cette fois il avait tapé fort, lui s'en sortait avec une lèvre éraflée, mais l'autre devait certainement avoir le nez cassé. L'homme classe habillé en Gucci n'était plus qu'une épave puant l'alcool. Il cogna sa tête contre le mur, pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si tout ça ne s'était pas passé, il serait certainement encore populaire, ils auraient sûrement gagné plusieurs prix, et il aurait été modèle pour Gucci, ou bien un célèbre photographe. Tout ça lui paraissait bien loin maintenant, mais plus que la gloire et sa carrière, ce qu'il regrettait plus que tout c'était ses amis, ses frères de cœur avec qui il avait passé quatre années intense et mémorable. Un silence de mort régnait sur le cul-de-sac, la ville était calme. Des bruits de pas résonant sur les pavés brisaient le blanc, encore cette ombre, suivant Madison dans chacune de ses visions, l'ombre grossissait à mesure qu'elle avançait. S'arrêtant à hauteur du garçon câlinant le chat, il lui tendit la main, puis posa un manteau sur ses épaules.

\- Ah te voilà, t'étais ou ? Je t'ai appelé cinq fois ce soir ! Cria Taehyung.

Il se releva difficilement, aidé par l'ombre qui le tenait sous le bras. Il quitta la sombre ruelle, laissant derrière lui une bouteille vide et un chat esseulé. Dans la pénombre, elle remarqua un changement, le bout de la ruelle semblait donner sur une autre ville. Une pluie battante tomba sur la ville inconnue, un soleil affaibli qui pourtant l'aveugla.

Essayant d'adapter ses pauvres yeux fatigués à la lumière, elle perçut des buildings tout autour d'elle, un bruit de cloche retentit, cherchant autour d'elle l'origine du son, elle fut étonnée de voir le Big Ben. Londres, magnifique ville, mais situé si loin de Séoul et de la Corée, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette immense capitale. Errant dans la ville, invisible aux yeux de tous, elle était définitivement perdue. Marchant au hasard, elle se sentit heurté, traversé par quelqu'un. Une sensation étrange parcourut son corps frêle, un parfum, une odeur qu'elle reconnut. Namjoon, venait de passer près d'elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment, criant de toutes ses forces pour attirer le garçon, en vain.

Le jeune homme, continuait sa route, tête baissé, portable à la main gauche tandis qu'il tenait un grand parapluie rose dans son autre main. Continuant sa marche, la française à ses trousses, il s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, une plaque en or près de la porte.

« Kim Nam-joon

Auteur, compositeur, producteur. »

La jeune fille se glissa derrière lui, le suivant jusqu'au 7ème étage de la tour. Pénétrant dans un long couloir, des dizaines de pochettes d'albums et de trophées attachés aux murs, il menant sur un large studio d'enregistrement aux tons gris – bleu. Des centaines de figurines rangées dans des étagères vitrées, une décoration rappelant son ancien bureau du temps des BTS. Un étrange silence planait dans la salle. Le jeune homme assit le regard dans le vide, tournant et tournant son portable entres ses longs doigts fins. Le visage fermé, il semblait triste, préoccupé. Le temps semblait être arrêté. Madison, s'assit près de lui sur un petit sofa bleu, elle posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule du leader, comme essayant de le réconforter. Le bref silence fut brisé par un bruit dans le long corridor. Un bruit de clé puis la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille bondit se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pièce, observant le moindre détail. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, une grande jeune femme, brune, asiatique, un visage parfait, et une peau blanche comme le sucre. Elle lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front.

\- Oppa ! Cria-t-elle.

Le leader ne réagit pas. Toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Oppa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète.

Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, sans dire un mot.

\- C'est Tae-hyung ? Il t'a encore appelé ?

Il se leva, muet, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Namjoon avait toujours été fort, malgré les critiques et les haters, il n'avait jamais abandonné ses rêves, son groupe lui donnait la force nécessaire pour avancer. Après le drame, il avait préféré s'isoler, la peine de ses amis était bien trop difficile à surmonter. La suite était faite de magnifique rencontre, l'aidant à remonter la pente. Il avait rencontré Sun-Hi dans sa ville natale, une évidence entre eux, il tomba fou amoureux d'elle et aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble depuis pratiquement 1 an. Elle avait été là durant les moments les plus difficiles, complexe mais aussi là pour fêter de bonnes nouvelles. Pour aider Namjoon, elle avait eu l'idée de s'installer à Londres pour un moment, étant blogueuse de mode, Londres était pour elle un choix qui satisferait leurs envies à tous les deux, lui pourrait ouvrir son propre label d'enregistrement et elle découvrir les hauts lieux de la mode dans la capitale. Depuis cinq mois maintenant, il composait pour une dizaine d'artiste anglais en recherche de nouveauté. Collaborant aussi avec des groupes de rock indépendant anglais.

Cependant, depuis quelque temps, les appels à répétition de Tae le plongeaient dans ses anciens démons. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'il avait « abandonné » ses amis. Ses amis qui l'avaient tant aidé quand il était mal. Il regrettait amèrement d'être parti, le mot « lâche » de Tae résonnait dans sa tête. Rester, rentrer, le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Seulement, un message allait l'aider à se décider plus vite que prévu.

Son portable sonna. Au début, il n'y prêta pas attention, dans les bras de sa compagne, il ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle et de son parfum envoûtant. Une deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre.

\- Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être Tae. Chuchota la jeune coréenne.

Une petite LED sur son portable diffusait une couleur bleue.

\- C'est pas Tae, c'est …. Répondit le leader, étonné.

Madison, dans un coin de la pièce assistait à la scène, peiné de voir son ami triste, mais à la fois heureuse de voir qu'il vivait une bonne vie. Elle voulait s'approcher de lui pour voir le message de ses yeux, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le message simplement un « MIN... », qu'elle vu furtivement dans la case contact. Elle se demandait aussi qui pouvait être cette ombre, cet homme, toujours présent dans ces visions, un homme prenant soin du groupe, seulement, son visage couvert ne permettait pas de distinguer son identité. Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Mais impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire, et rien ni personne ne pouvait répondre à ses questions. Pourtant, quelques indices dans le bureau auraient pu y répondre. Derrière elle, une photo du groupe avec leur prix du billboard awards. Mais à côté, d'autres photos plus petites étaient en faites plus importantes. Elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de les voir, la pièce semblait se flouter peu à peu, seul Namjoon restait net.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Lisant le texte les mains tremblantes, il redressa la tête.

\- Jin s'est réveillé ! … Il me réclame.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !

Toute mes excuses pour cette attente, c'est seulement après une longue période de partiel que je peux enfin publier un nouveau chapitre.

Pour me faire pardonner je publierais un nouveau chapitre cette semaine, au plus vite. Je vous laisse donc aujourd'hui une parti un peu plus courte, et un peu plus sage. J'espère que ça vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit commentaire !

Bonne lecture !  
FW.

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Rain.

\- Mad ?

Comme un écho résonnait dans sa tête, une voix floutée perçant dans la pièce. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle semblait peu à peu quitter le monde parallèle qui l'épuisait.

\- Mad ?!

Revenant à elle, réveillée par des cris persistants, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes, douloureuses. La lumière aveuglante de la petite salle de bain accentuait les picotements.

\- Hey ! Ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans ! Ça va ?

Elle percevait maintenant la voix de Laure hurlant de l'autre côté de la porte. Bien éveillée, elle sentait à présent l'eau brûlante battante contre son dos. Grimaçant de souffrances, elle se releva en vitesse et coupa le jet.

\- C'est bon je sors ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle essuya avec sa main le miroir embué. Son reflet paraissait fatigué, affaibli, prêt à lâcher à tout instant. Elle vit en premier les larges cernes bleus sous ses yeux verts bouffies. Lâchant un léger soupir, elle continuait de s'inspecter. Elle se retourna pour voir son dos endoloris par la chaleur, une grosse tâche rougeâtre sur son omoplate gauche, son gigantesque tatouage semblait disparaître sous la brûlure. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, ses petits doigts fripés par l'eau effleuraient sa peau sur toute sa longueur, passant par son ventre, plat, tendu par des abdos parfaitement dessinés. Elle pouvait aussi sentir ses os, ses côtes et ses hanches pointues. Chaque jour, elle détestait un peu plus ce corps, cette vie. Cette vie qui lui avait privé tant de moments auprès de ses proches. Se retrouvant nue devant ce miroir elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant cinq ans, avec qui elle projetait de faire sa vie. Valentin, était le premier homme à savoir pour ses sombres cauchemars, il connaissait tout, chaque étape, chaque personne concerné. Il avait su aussi qu'il en faisait partis, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il était le prochain. Il n'avait pas pris ça pour une fatalité, il pensait tout simplement que c'était le destin et que le don de Madison lui permettrai de s'apprêter et de passer ses derniers jours comme il lui convenait. Madison, elle, avait été inconsolable, voir son petit ami mourir sous ses yeux, chaque jour un peu plus atteint par le cancer. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Son amour pour lui était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir dans ce monde. Après la mort de Valentin, elle lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus personne après lui, et qu'elle le rejoindrait le plus vite possible. Inconsciemment, elle venait de poser sa main sur ce tatouage, ce cœur ensanglanté, celui qui le représentait. Un goût amer dans la bouche, elle en venait maintenant à toucher sa cicatrice, repensant aux promesses qu'elle n'avait pas respectés, sa tentative de suicide raté un bon nombre de fois, et aujourd'hui, son cœur n'était plus vide, chaque jour il battait un peu plus fort pour un autre homme. Confuse, elle avait l'impression de trahir Valentin en se rapprochant de Jimin.

Se décidant enfin à sortir, elle enfila un pyjama, un sweat à manches longues et un legging noir. Les nuits Séouliennes était parfois fraîches. Laure de l'autre côté attendait patiemment sur son lit, plongé dans son portable. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son amie sortit de la pièce encore chaude.

\- C'est bon ? Eh bah ! Tu en as mis du temps, une heure ! J'attendais que tu sortes pour aller voir Hobi. Ça va ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant un refus afin de se retrouver seule avec J-hope.

\- Ah… Ouais ouais ça va ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Compte pas sur moi ce soir, je vais me coucher tôt, demain j'ai entraînement. Profite bien de Hoseok ! Répondit-elle, vexée de passer la soirée seule.

De l'autre côté du couloir, dans la chambre d'en face, les garçons s'étaient réunis. Dinant et discutant ensemble, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Suga n'était pas là. Chacun occupait une place précise dans l'immense pièce, qui possédait deux lits, habituellement la chambre de Tae et Namjoon elle était maintenant un repaire pour ces amis. Jin assis près d'une table, un bol de nouilles devant lui semblait excité à l'idée de manger. Prenant une grosse poignée avec ses baguettes fétiche qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, il gobait le plat en émettant d'étranges bruits. À côté de lui, Jimin, qui amusé par le comportement de son aîné filmait chaque bouché engloutit. Sur l'un des lits, Taehyung et Jungkook s'enlaçait, les deux jeunes hommes en réalité en couple depuis quasiment un an se câlinaient et s'embrassaient sans pudeur. Seul le groupe en connaissait l'existence, ils préféraient cacher leur amour auprès des fans pour ne pas subir de représailles. Taehyung allongé, la tête sur les jambes de son petit ami, profitait des papouilles que lui faisait Jungkook. Leur complicité avait toujours sauté aux yeux, depuis leur début ils étaient toujours ensemble, partageant leur chambre, leur nourriture et parfois leurs vêtements. Comme une évidence entre eux, qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur leurs intentions mutuelles. Taehyung avait fait le premier pas, après plus de deux ans d'attirance. Une situation excitante mais parfois délicate.

Namjoon pensif, sur le petit canapé près de la fenêtre, paraissait préoccupé, il n'avait pas faim, n'était pas fatigué, pourtant il se sentait mal. Fixant le plafond blanc il soupirait attendant que Suga finissent par faire son entré. Quand on frappa à la porte. Tout le monde s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre, se demandant si Min Yoongi avait enfin daigné participer à cette soirée improvisé. J- Hope avait sauté du petit canapé, et avait accouru pour ouvrir l'invité mystère. Tout le monde retint son souffle, quand dans l'embrasure de la porte Laure salua Hobi. Encore un soupir lâché par Namjoon qui repris sa position face au plafond. Jimin fut le premier à parler.

\- Madison n'est pas avec toi ? Dit-il étonné.

\- Non elle doit dormir. Lui répondit-elle.

Le garçon fit une moue, triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment avec elle. Laure fut elle aussi étonnée en entrant dans la pièce, elle venait de comprendre la complicité qui liait Kim Taehyung et Jeon Jungkook, elle fut admirative de les voir si sincère et amoureux. Cependant, en regardant tout autour de la pièce elle vit qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Suga n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à J-Hope.

\- Je crois qu'il dort, j'aurais espéré qu'il vienne. Répondit-il tristement.

Jin de son côté avait relevé la tête de son plat, des nouilles dépassant de sa bouche, les yeux exorbités, il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la pièce. Cependant le jeune homme continuait de parler, essayant de crier avec ses pâtes dans la bouche.

\- Jin, ce serait plus facile sans les nouilles, non ? Dit Jungkook amusé.

Jin avait tout recraché dans son assiette. Et avait crié :

\- Suga est pas dans sa chambre je l'ai vu dans le couloir tout à l'heure il allait prendre l'ascenseur !

Tout le monde se redressa, le fixant bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Dit-il.

\- Jin hyung ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis plus tôt ? Cria Rap monster à son tour.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Répondit-il en hurlant, comme à son habitude.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu partir ? Demanda J-Hope.

Il y a Vingt minutes, quand j'ai reçu mon plat par le service d'étage.

\- Tu sais où il est allé ? Reprit Taehyung.

\- Non je ne lui ai pas demandé.

\- Peut-être qu'il est revenu dans sa chambre. Dit Laure en essayant d'apaiser tout le monde.

\- On devrait aller le chercher. Dit Jimin inquiet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Madison s'endormait paisiblement, bercée par le bruit de la pluie frappant contre la vitre. Quand on toqua à la porte. Elle n'avait pas réagi, endormis. Le petit bruit repris de plus belle avec insistance, obligeant la jeune fille à sortir de son lit.

\- Merde MJ t'aurais pu prendre ta clé ! T'abuses, je dor... mais... ronchonnait-elle en ouvrant la porte sans s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer. Suga ?

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Répondit le garçon trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il entra en trombe dans la pénombre de la petite chambre, agité il faisait les cents pas.

\- T'es trempé ! T'es allé dehors ?!

Il se tenait maintenant face à elle fixe, sans broncher. Il lui tendit le bras, un gros carnet à la main. Une couverture en cuir marron, avec un symbole, un symbole qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle voyait à chaque rêve, chaque vision... La jeune fille compris qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que ses sombres secrets allaient être dévoilés. En arrivant à Séoul, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire surprendre, elle pensait être la seule à posséder ce lourd fardeau. Mais ce soir-là, en voyant le trident inversé, cette rune bien trop connu en sorcellerie, son cœur battait la chamade, ne pouvant mentir à son interlocuteur, elle était démasqué.

\- Pour qui es-tu venu ? Murmura le jeune homme qui la fixait droit dans les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voilà comme promis le second chapitre de la semaine.

J'espères qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous dit.

Bonne lecture !

\- FW

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Danger

La jeune française le regardait droit dans les yeux à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à cette question bien trop douloureuse, elle serra la mâchoire. D'une main frêle et tremblante elle tenta d'attraper le livret en cuir qu'il lui tendait, mais quand sa main se posa dessus, il l'attira vers lui d'un coup sec, encore une fois elle avait été projeté contre lui, maladroitement elle essaya de se retirer en s'appuyant contre son torse, elle pouvait sentir son cœur à lui aussi battre la chamade. En un instant elle venait de comprendre que cette douleur qu'elle possédait, il la possédait lui aussi. Elle se reprit et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière, baissant la tête, elle murmura à son tour.

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu su ?

Il hésita à répondre, s'asseyant sur l'un des lits, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je m'excuse… pour cette après-midi. Je pensais que tu étais venu avec de mauvaises intentions. Je me suis trompé. Pardonne-moi.

\- C'est rien … Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre.

\- J'ai eu des doutes dès le début, puis j'ai vu ce tatouage. Dit-il en lui prenant le bras. Ce symbole, le trident inversé, toi aussi tu le vois à chaque rêve ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Dehors la pluie reprenait de plus belle, la chambre était froide, éclairé par une petite lampe près du lit, la scène paraissait lugubre.

\- La première fois je t'ai vu dans le couloir, à terre, tu semblais paniqué. J'ai pas fait cas, je pensais que tu étais seulement bizarre. Mais tout est devenu de plus en plus clair. Il y a eu ensuite le tatouage cet après-midi, c'est là où j'ai commencé à comprendre, mais je n'en étais pas encore sur. C'est le bout de papier que tu as laissé sur ta place dans la voiture qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as griffonnée quelque chose dessus, un homme avec une capuche, sans visage. Un dessin un peu bizarre, mais qui associé aux événements était très clair. C'est cet homme qui a poussé AeSook dans les escaliers, hein ?

Laissant Suga s'expliquer dans un monologue, elle hocha la tête encore une fois.

\- Madison ! Maintenant il faut que tu me dises ! Pour qui es-tu venu ?!

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant…. Explique-moi d'abords ce que c'est. Dit-elle en lui montrant le livret.

Il soupira mais se décida à tout lui raconter.

\- Tu te souviens l'histoire que Jin t'as raconté ? Sur cette fille qui s'est suicidée ?

\- Ta petite amie ?

\- Elle était comme toi. D'extérieur elle paraissait pure et heureuse, à l'intérieur, elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle pensait que tout était de sa faute. Ses cauchemars ont commencé quand elle avait 11 ans, elle avait prédit la mort de sa grand-mère. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas cru, malgré ses multiples mises en garde. Alors quand sa grand-mère est finalement décédée, elle a commencé à tenir un journal. Ce journal. Elle notait tout dedans, ses cauchemars, visions, et même ses recherches. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, toute sa vie elle a recherché des gens comme elle. Elle en a trouvé deux, un argentin qui avait publié tout un site là-dessus. Il est mort peu de temps avant elle, il s'est suicidé à l'âge de 19 ans. Puis elle a trouvé une chinoise, elle aussi rongé par la culpabilité et la peine de voir ses proche mourir, qui s'est elle aussi suicidé. Ah-Ri a d'ailleurs écrit un bon nombre de théorie la dessus, ainsi que les origines. Elle pensait que seule un groupe de sorcières effectuant un rituel nommé l'œil de Barbatos, un démon pouvant prévenir l'avenir, pouvait faire naître une génération « d'élu », chaque enfant ainé de la cinquième génération d'une ligné d'élu posséderait le don.

\- L'ainé … Mais, pourquoi ils se sont tous suicidé ?

\- Là aussi il y a des théories… Ah-Ri a tenté de me prévenir, je n'en ai saisi le sens que trop tard…

Il avait fait une pause dans son histoire, avalant sa salive, les yeux toujours fixent, le visage fermé et froid, il revoyait dans sa tête l'horrible nuit. Ce corps flottant dans une mare de sang, les lambeaux de chairs gisant de ses poignets.

\- Elle pensait que c'était une boucle, et que le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça était de la briser. Arrêter les visions et il n'y aurait plus de mort. Mais c'est complètement stupide….

\- Briser la boucle pourrait tout arrêter à ton avis ?

\- J'en sais rien, je ne pense pas que ce soit lié.

\- Mais si au contraire ça arrêtait tout ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y penser, ce n'est pas prouvé ce truc, et puis tu as déjà eu les visions, non ? Alors ça n'empêchera pas le processus !

Un silence se fit dans la chambre, on n'entendait maintenant que le bruit de la pluie et du vent battre contre la vitre. Madison lisait le journal attentivement en quête de réponse et d'aide. Elle pensait à cette histoire de boucle, et si stopper le processus pouvait tout arrêter, peut-être fallait-il le tenter. Même si par multiples reprise elle avait essayé de se suicider, elle n'avait jamais réussi, comme si certaines forces refusaient de la voir mourir. Elle pu lire le processus du rituel de Barbatos, une incantation. La jeune fille n'était pas ignorante, elle connaissait déjà tout, pourquoi, comment elle avait été l'élu, mais prétendait le contraire. Feuilletant page par page, elle fut attiré par une, les coins cornés et collés, elle essaya de les décoller à l'abri du regard de Suga, décollant soigneusement la feuille elle pu voir une date, puis un nom « Min YoonGi » .Prise de panique elle referma d'un coup le gros livre. Faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Au faite, tu en es à quelle étape ?

\- La dernière … dit-elle hésitante.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, priant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'un de ses camarades. Il aurait voulu qu'il annonce son nom, il préférerait se sacrifier pour ses amis. Mais surtout, il se sentait prêts. S'approchant doucement du lit ou était assise Madison, il la rejoignit calmement. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra légèrement.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi qui… Il faut que je t'aide…

Elle se leva d'un coup, lâchant sa main froide, pour sortir de son sac son calepin noir. Puis se planta en face de lui. Raide elle lui tendit à son tour son journal, lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Il le prit délicatement, les yeux écarquillés, étonné de constater qu'elle possédait elle aussi un journal funeste. Il l'ouvrit, lisant les premières pages et pu constater plusieurs dates et noms, chacun d'entre eux suivis par des détails horrifiants sur leur morts.

Tant de noms et de façon horrible de mourir, page après page, Suga sentait son cœur se rétrécir, se serré, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Alors il continuait de lire chaque atrocité, ne pouvant arrêter de penser au prochain et dernier nom qu'il allait trouver, la main tremblante priant pour ne pas voir le prénom d'un de ses amis, il tourna l'unique feuille qui allait le mener à la vérité. « 12-10-2016 : Park JiMin : blessé par balle. ». Son cœur se serra encore une fois, il lâcha le calepin, tomba à genou à terre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, cette boule venait d'éclater dans sa gorge. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse venait de l'envahir. Le point fermé, il tentait de rester neutre. Madison, le regardait, elle ne voulait pas le toucher mais surtout elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle venait à le toucher, elle s'écroulerait. Ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Le jeune garçon se redressa difficilement, fixant le sol, il posa une énième question.

\- Tous ces tatouages, ils correspondent à chacun des noms, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui …

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer ou de se justifier, elle voyait qu'il la comprenait et qu'il ne la traitait pas différemment. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Yoongi, je vais avoir besoin de toi… Si jamais ça se passe quand je ne serais plus là…

Il reprit son calme, avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, je vais veiller sur lui.

Il fuyait le regard de la jeune fille, reprenant son livre qu'il cacha sous son manteau il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- N'en parle à personne d'accord ? dit-il sans se retourner.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le reste du groupe qui étaient à sa recherche dans le couloir. Tout le monde fut étonné, choqués, de le retrouver dans la chambre des filles. Laure fit les gros yeux à Madison. Tandis que Jimin, déçu, trahis, fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre sans poser de questions. Namjoon voyant le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses partir, compris le malaise.

\- Hyung ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

\- On t'a cherché partout ! cria Hoseok.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules, en marchant calmement vers sa chambre.

Laure entra en Furie et claqua la porte au nez au reste du groupe.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ?!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour ces jours de retard ! Etant en longue passe de partiel, je suis un peu débordé, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir mes délais. Les vacances approches, et la fin de cette histoire aussi.

J'espère pouvoir écrire et publier plus vite.

Merci de votre patience, et merci de continuer à suivre ces aventures.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne Lecture !

FW-

* * *

Chapitre 14 – MAMA

Laure venait de claquer la porte, prenant son ami par le bras l'emmenant vers le fond de la chambre.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

\- Tu as pensées à Jimin ? Tu as vu sa tête ?

\- Hey c'est bon, arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Il est juste venue s'excuser !

\- S'excuser ? Reprit Laure peu convaincue.

L'autre n'avait pas répétée, frottant son bras endolori par la poigne de son amie. Laure s'était affalée sur son lit, soupirant. Madison, énervée mais aussi embarrassée d'avoir menti tournait en rond dans la chambre. Agitée, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, du moins pas maintenant. Voyant Laure la tête dans ses mains, allongée sur le lit, elle ne préférait pas rester dans la chambre, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité et ce depuis longtemps. Ce soir-là, Min Yoongi avait simplement ravivé de vieux souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas partagé, des souvenirs qu'elle gardait personnellement, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais répétée, à personne. Tendue elle quitta la pièce, un sweat à capuche à la main, son portable dans l'autre. Elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un silence dans le long couloir, qui fut perturbé par une sonnerie. Elle jeta un œil furtif à son portable. Indiquant appel de « maman ». Elle rejeta l'appel d'un simple geste du pouce. Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de l'ascenseur elle venait pratiquement d'oublier les appels incessants.

Elle descendit au rez-de chaussée où se trouvait la grande salle de danse. Là, elle s'installa, posa son portable sur une petite chaise située dans un coin. Après quelques étirements et échauffements, elle démarra la musique, tentant de se rappeler de chaque pas, chaque position, chaque porté. Son corps, fragile habituellement, paraissait libérer une énergie puissante. Le début de la chorégraphie se passait bien, proche de la perfection. Seulement, peu confiante elle butait sur un saut, un porté qu'elle devait effectuer avec Jimin. Réessayant, encore et encore. Occupée, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ombre tapis dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un léger souffle entrant dans la pièce, c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Jimin avait passé une mauvaise soirée. Il avait d'abord appris la nouvelle, pour Ae-Sook, son amie qui venait de se faire pousser dans les escaliers. De nature protectrice et inquiète, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle, complice de son professeur, il lui devait tous ses progrès. Alors il voulait se changer les idées en jouant une partie d'Overwatch avec Taehyung, son meilleur ami. En vain, l'autre avait refusé afin de passer plus de temps avec Jungkook son petit ami. Jimin, comprenait tout à fait, seulement il avait besoin de lui en cette soirée compliquée. Il avait alors cherché du réconfort auprès de Jin, l'ainé du groupe savait lui remonter le moral, en usant de ces blagues, parfois incompréhensible, et de sa gentillesse. Il s'entendait comme des frères, même si de temps à autre il avait l'impression d'être le plus vieux. Dans le groupe, il tenait la place du bon garçon, protecteur, prêt à tout pour ses amis. Il était d'ailleurs le meilleur alibi pour couvrir la relation de Tae et du Maknae. Jimin était dévoué, tantôt mignon tantôt un homme viril aux besoins incontestable. Un doux rêveur, toujours prêt à s'améliorer pour s'approcher de la perfection. Mais ce soir-là, il eut l'impression d'être trahi, l'impression d'avoir eu le cœur arraché. Imaginer Yoongi et Madison ensemble, le plongeait dans une triste mélancolie. Pourtant sûr de lui, il n'avait pas confiance en matière de fille, et se sentait souvent en dessous de Min Yoongi, qu'il considérait comme quelqu'un de mystérieux et d'attirants. Il était certainement l'un de ses modèles, au même titre que Taeyang du groupe Big-Bang, ainsi que son propre leader Rap Monster. De retour dans sa chambre, il se sentait seul, comme un lion en cage, il tournait sans cesse. Tentant par tous les moyens de se convaincre que son ami, qui dans la confidence de son béguin pour la jeune fille, n'aurait pas pu le devancer. Ils s'étaient toujours accordés de ne pas se battre pour une fille, de plus leur contrat leur interdisait toutes relations. Se sentant seul, ruminant sa soirée, il avait préféré quitter sa chambre avant le retour de Jin et Jungkook. Lorsqu'il était énervé, Jimin aimait se réfugier dans le sport, la danse. C'est donc de toute évidence que ce soir-là il quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la large salle de danse de l'hôtel. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il tomberait sur la jeune française. Son cœur avait fait un bon quand il la vit via l'embrasure de la porte, il ne voulait pas s'approcher, il ne voulait pas la perturber. Cependant, quand il la vit trébuchant sans cesse sur un des pas qu'ils avaient répété ensemble il ne pouvait se résigner à rester tapis dans le noir.

\- Tu devrais prendre plus d'appuis sur ton pied gauche.

La voix venant du fond de la salle surprit la rockeuse qui ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu.

\- Relâche ta jambe droite, tu es trop tendu. Regarde, si tu prends appui sur le pied gauche et relâches ta jambe droite tu seras plus à l'aise. Dit le jeune homme aux doux cheveux roses en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la fille qui restait figée immobile.

La musique continuait à se jouer dans la grande salle, tandis que les deux artistes avaient repris leurs répétitions. En parfaite synchronisation leurs deux corps se mêlaient, les mains passant sur le torse de son partenaire, elle sentait chaque muscle se contracter, se tendre. Les bras puissants du jeune homme s'enroulaient autour de la taille de sa partenaire, la soulevant sans effort, son visage d'habitude fermé et concentré, avait laissé place à une expression plus détendue, bien que tremblant par le stress, il paraissant confiant, sûr de lui. Il connaissait par cœur la chorégraphie, cependant, il savait que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, laissant parfois place à une hésitation, un seul faux pas et il entraînerait Madison avec lui dans sa chute. Envoûté par le corps, de la jeune fille, la concentration commençait à être compliqué. Luttant contre ses idées et son imagination débordante, il en venait à oublier la danse, oublier la recherche de la perfection. Il se laissait guider.

Dans un moment d'égarement, il venait d'effleurer son sein, rougissant après s'en être rendu compte, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et trébucha, crochant le pied de la française qu'il entraîna à terre avec lui. La jeune fille, qui prise par surprise, s'écrasa sur le torse du jeune homme, amortissant la chute. L'espace d'une seconde, leurs deux corps s'enlaçaient, leurs regard s'étaient croisé furtivement, leurs lèvres proches, n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Elle sentait son corps se tendre, trembler, avançant son visage de quelques centimètres, s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres du jeune homme, elle avait fermé les yeux, continuant d'avancer. Toujours plus proches, elle venait de se souvenir la réelle raison de sa venue, alors elle se révisa et tenta de glisser sur le côté pour se sortir de cette situation gênante. Elle tomba sur le dos, appuyant sur la large brûlure qui la faisait souffrir. Jimin n'avait pas bougé, ravalant sa salive, lui aussi immobile, il n'osait pas se relever. Cependant, suite à un gémissement de douleur de son binôme il se redressa d'un geste brusque, se tournant vers elle, paniqué de lui avoir fait le moindre mal.

\- Je suis désolé ! Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal.

\- Ça va … lui répondit-elle en se maintenant l'épaule qui avait tapé dans la chute.

\- Tu as mal ? Laisse moi regarder, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, je m'en voudrais …. disait-il en approchant sa main de la jeune fille, qui recula d'un geste brusque.

\- Non ! C'est bon, c'est rien ! Réalisant son ton négatif, elle se reprit … C'est gentil mais ce n'est rien, ça à juste tapé pendant la chute, ce n'est pas grave.

Le jeune homme fit surpris de la réaction de sa partenaire, pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple aide innocente, il s'était sentis repoussé. Madison se redressa, elle réalisait qu'elle avait utilisé un ton plutôt méchant, et s'en voulait de faire du mal à Jimin. Cependant, dans un coin de sa tête, elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle venait de bien réagir, qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher du garçon et ne surtout pas espérer plus qu'une amitié avec lui. Son cœur était divisé, la raison lui disait de l'éloigner, l'envie voulait s'excuser et se faire pardonner. Jimin, sentant le malaise, voulait changer de conversation quand il fut couper par une énième sonnerie de portable.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Non …

\- Tu ne regardes pas qui c'est ? C'est peut-être ton petit ami... Dit-il en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune française.

\- Non, je sais déjà, c'est ma mère.

\- Oh elle doit s'inquiéter.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle se contentait de lui sourire. Quand la sonnerie s'arrêta, Madison reprit la conversation.

\- Ta famille doit te manquer...

-Tous les jours. Répondit-il en soupirant.

-Tu les appelles souvent ?

-Tous les jours ! Dit il en riant. Jimin devenait timide quand il venait à parler de sa famille. Toi, il ne te manque pas en ce moment ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment de famille...

-Comment ça ?

-Mes deux grands frères sont morts, mes parents divorcés. On ne peut plus appeler ça une famille. Son ton et son regard venaient de changer. Il n'était plus aussi grave et fermé, parler de James et Adrien lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le cœur. Peu habituée à parler de « ses »frères.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans, elle venait de dire « mes frères » , chose inhabituelle pour elle. Depuis son enfance, elle n'avait aucune affinité avec Adrien, son aîné de Cinq ans. Sa gémellité bien trop forte avec James avait coupé tout contact avec le reste de la famille. En réalité, elle considérait Adrien comme une mauvaise fréquentation. Adrien était en réalité peu attachant, très introvertie, parfois bizarre, il était attiré par le monde occulte, et les choses sombres. En grandissant, il y avait eu une réelle coupure, s'enfermant dans la drogue et l'alcool, il n'inspirait aucune confiance. Madison l'avait lui aussi vu, dans l'une de ses nombreuses visions, et n'avait été guère étonné. Son décès avait été un soulagement pour elle, et avait espéré y voir la fin de cette malédiction, dont il était responsable.

\- Tu as vu Yoongi ce soir ? Fit Jimin coupant net la fille dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, il est venue s'excuser, pour cet après-midi.

\- S'excuser ? C'est étonnant, ce hyung m'impressionne de jour en jour !

La petite horloge de la salle indiquait une heure quarante-cinq du matin. La française épuisée se releva la première et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Jimin seul assis dans la large pièce, mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, et sans se retourner s'adressa au garçon.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Park Jimin, fait attention à toi...


End file.
